


OrelxGringe — Le prince des mers.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), OrelxGringe - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malédiction, Princes, mer, prophétie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Aurélien est le prince des mers mais quand son peuple est en danger à cause des humains, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se rendre sur terre afin d'empêcher une guerre de se produire.
Relationships: OrelxGringe





	1. Partie 1 - Le prince des mers.

« Aurélien !! »

Aurélien n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit une violente douleur le toucher à l'épaule et remonter le long de son bras gauche. Il lâcha le filet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et poussa un cri silencieux avant de sombrer toujours plus profond dans l'océan, en direction des abysses. Il ferma les yeux en se sentant tomber dans l'inconscience et s'évanouit juste au moment où il se sentit toucher le sable des fonds des mers sous lui, une voix grave l'appelant d'un air inquiet.

***

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela faisait qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience. Mais il sentit des bras l'attirer et reconnut sa mère avant de se retrouver noyé sous ses baisers.

 _Maman_.

« Mon cœur, comme j'ai eu peur. Plus jamais je te laisse partir avec ton père. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir avant ! »

Sa mère se recula, un air légèrement fâché sur le visage, et Aurélien prit un air inquiet. _C'était pas vraiment de la faute de son père, plutôt de la sienne. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner, lui et son armée, à la recherche de ces hommes... Mais après tout, il voulait simplement..._

« Je sais que tu veux simplement aider, mon cœur. Mais tu es encore trop jeune, laisse faire les adultes, d'accord ? »

Aurélien ouvrit la bouche comme pour rétorquer quelque chose et sa mère secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux délicatement :

« Si, Aurélien. Tu es encore _trop jeune_ , que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton peuple, mais tu n'as que seize ans. Laisse-nous nous occuper de ce problème. D'accord ? Je ne le supporterai pas si tu revenais encore une fois dans cet état... »

Aurélien baissa la tête, s'en voulant d'avoir inquiété ses parents, et se mordit fébrilement la lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner en direction de son épaule gauche qui le lançait. Il pouvait voir une algue enveloppant son épaule ainsi qu'un bout du haut de son bras. Il dirigea ses doigts vers cette dernière afin de la toucher mais sa mère fut plus rapide et prit sa main dans la sienne, l'empêchant de voir sa blessure.

« Il ne faut pas que tu y touches, mon cœur. C'est la sorcière qui t'a soigné quand ton père t'a ramené. Ta blessure n'est pas trop profonde au moins... »

Aurélien soupira et dégagea sa main des doigts de sa mère avant de venir s'allonger sur le côté sur le lit fait d'amas d'algues et de corail par-dessus un énorme coquillage. Sa mère comprit le message et s'éloigna après avoir caressé une dernière fois ses cheveux. Il l'entendît demander à quelqu'un d'aller lui chercher son mari et Aurélien ferma les yeux, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir. _Ses parents allaient encore se disputer et cette fois-ci, c'était de sa faute. Comme à chaque fois, non ?_ Il s'endormit, épuisé, avant de pouvoir voir son père se diriger vers son lit et s'accroupir à ses côtés afin de caresser ses cheveux d'un air infiniment soulagé.

***

Aurélien resta plusieurs jours ainsi, ses parents venant le voir à tour de rôle pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Au bout du cinquième jour, sa mère vint le voir accompagné de la sorcière qui l'avait soigné et Aurélien jeta un regard curieux à celle-ci. _Pourquoi était-elle là ?_ Sa mère lui sourit doucement puis s'éloigna, le laissant seul avec cette dernière et Aurélien lui jeta un regard inquiet. _Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?_ Il savait que malgré son nom, la sorcière était quelqu'un de gentil à qui le peuple de la mer faisait appel lorsqu'il avait des difficultés ou avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider dans la bonne voie. Ses propres parents avaient fait appel à elle peu après sa naissance, lorsque cette néréide lui avait lancé cette malédiction. Cette dernière lui avait enlevé l'usage de la parole, pour se venger selon la sorcière. Toutes les autres néréides invitées ce jour-là avaient promis des qualités à ses parents, qualités comme la beauté, la pureté, la gentillesse, que seize ans après, il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir hérité. _Beau_ , ce n'était sûrement pas comment il se qualifierait. Il se trouvait frêle, maladroit, lâche... _Et bien d'autres défauts._ C'est pour cela qu'il avait insisté pour accompagner son père ce jour-là, afin de venir en aide à son peuple. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que certaines personnes disparaissaient et la garde rapprochée de son père avait finie par comprendre en surveillant les alentours que c'était de la faute des _humains_. Ces hommes qui leur ressemblaient en tout point, si ce n'est leur queue qui était remplacée par des _jambes_ , et qui vivaient à la surface. Ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit d'approcher la surface, l'empêchant de s'approcher de ces êtres. Et les seules histoires qu'il avait entendues sur eux étaient les histoires racontées par les anciens tritons et sirènes, qui les décrivaient alors comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang, descriptions souvent contrecarrées par la sorcière qui rigolait en les entendant. Celle-ci lui avait raconté à son tour quelques histoires sur ces _humains_ , ce qui avait amené ses parents à lui interdire de le voir à nouveau, de peur qu'elle n'aiguise sa curiosité envers ces hommes.

_Sorcière...? Mais qu'est-ce que..._

« Aurélien, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda la sorcière en le voyant se redresser sur le coquillage lui servant de lit. Tes parents veulent que je vérifie ta blessure, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui et Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire triste avant de tendre son bras dans sa direction. Ce n'est toujours pas guérie, hein... Ça a l'air de prendre plus de temps que prévu... Tes parents n'ont pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi tu avais tellement envie d'accompagner ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aurélien hocha doucement la tête, n'osant pas relever cette dernière, et il sentit la sorcière replacer l'algue sur son bras.

« Tu sais, Aurélien... Je ne t'ai pas menti. Les humains, ils sont foncièrement bons. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu te raconter. Malgré cela... reprit-elle après un petit silence. Certains sont aussi foncièrement mauvais. Et ceux qui font ça à ton peuple font parti de ces derniers. Je ne suis pas de taille à les sauver, tout ce que je peux faire c'est les changer en poissons avant qu'ils ne remontent le filet. Afin de garder le secret sur notre monde... Mais ça ne suffira pas. Il faut que quelqu'un y aille. À la surface. »

Aurélien lança un regard confus à la sorcière, se demandant pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela, avant de percuter ses mots.

_La surface._

« Aurélien _._ Écoute-moi, lui dit la sorcière alors qu'il secouait la tête précipitamment. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais il faut que tu oublies tout ce que tes parents ont essayé de te faire croire toutes ces années. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas _complètement_ faux... Mais ton peuple a besoin de toi. Tu _veux_ aider, non ? Je ne me trompe pas ? »

Aurélien se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se força à hocher la tête. _Oui, bien sûr qu'il voulait aider. Arrêter le massacre. Mais à quel prix ? Aller à la surface ? Vraiment ?_

« Je peux faire en sorte que tu atteignes la surface, Aurélien. Te donner des jambes pour que tu puisses t'y déplacer. Et une fois là-bas... Il faudra que tu trouves qui est l'auteur de ces crimes et que tu fasses en sortes que ça s'arrête. Je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment protéger le secret de notre monde... Tu _dois_ m'aider. S'il-te-plaît, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. En tant qu'héritier du royaume. »

Aurélien regarda d'un air incommensurablement terrifié la sorcière et se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre à sa demande.

« Je peux te changer en humain pendant trois jours, Aurélien. Passé ce délai, tu redeviendras toi-même, avec ta queue de sirène. Tu devras revenir avant la transformation si on ne veut pas que le secret sur notre monde soit dévoilé. Tes parents te chercheront mais trois jours, ce n'est rien. J'essaierai de les ralentir au maximum. Et... Tu te rappelles ce que je te disais quand tu étais petit ? Si tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne pour contrer la malédiction sous l'océan... Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle est à la surface ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues en pensant à sa malédiction, et il sentit la sorcière frôler la petite tresse qu'il avait depuis sa naissance, renfermant une mèche de ses cheveux, blanche, pour la glisser derrière son oreille.

« S'il-te-plait, Aurélien. Sauve-nous. Et sauve-toi par la même occasion. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et hocha alors la tête, alors qu'il entendait la voix de son père crier des ordres à ses soldats dans son esprit. _Il voulait éviter la mort d'autres personnes._ La sorcière lui offrit alors un petit sourire reconnaissant et l'attrapa par le bras, prononçant à voix basse une phrase qui ressemblait à une formule. Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en sentant une violente douleur dans tout son corps et croisa le regard désolé de la sorcière qui semblait lui dire qu'il fallait nécessairement en passer par là pour la transformation. Il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience tant la douleur était grande et il sentit alors la sorcière l'attraper à bras le corps, avant de se diriger vers la surface.

« Accroche-toi, Aurélien. Je compte sur toi. _On_ compte _tous_ sur toi. »

Il tomba inconscient avant de pouvoir sentir le soleil sur sa peau et remit sa vie entre les mains de la sorcière, espérant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.


	2. Partie 2 - Le prince des terres.

« Eh... Eh, réveille-toi. »

Aurélien poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en se réveillant, sentant quelqu'un le secouer vivement. Il avait encore mal à la partie inférieure de son corps mais la douleur était maintenant diffuse et il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler des événements récents, gardant les yeux fermés. La sorcière, les disparitions, la formule, et son évanouissement à cause de la douleur qu'il avait alors ressenti. _Est-ce qu'il était vraiment tombé inconscient lorsque celle-ci avait prononcé la formule ? Et une formule pour quoi déjà ? Elle voulait le transformer, non ? Le transformer en quoi ?_ En... En _humain_ , oui c'était bien ça. Elle lui avait donné des jambes pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sur la terre ferme et pour qu'il puisse ainsi tenter d'empêcher les humains de massacrer son peuple. _Les humains..._ Aurélien ouvrit les yeux brusquement en se rappelant enfin d'où il devait se trouver et, surtout, en entendant une voix l'appeler encore une fois, lui demandant de se réveiller et paraissant beaucoup moins lointaine cette fois-ci.

« Eh, tu m'entends ? Eh, réveille-toi... Eh... Wah ! »

Aurélien tourna la tête sur sa droite en entendant la personne qui l'appelait pousser un léger cri de surprise alors qu'il venait de se redresser en position assise et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine en apercevant un jeune garçon à ses côtés. Celui-ci était agenouillé près de lui et tenait un bras devant son torse dans un signe défensif, semblant incertain de comment il allait réagir. Le garçon avait de courts cheveux bruns, la peau légèrement hâlée, des taches de rousseurs étalées sur la totalité de son visage et de beaux yeux clairs malgré leur couleur marron. Aurélien resta quelques secondes immobile à dévisager l'autre garçon qui lui semblait aussi légèrement plus grand que lui avant que la réalité ne le rattrape tout à coup et que son cœur se remette en marche, s'emballant aussitôt à la vue des jambes du garçon. _Un humain_. Aurélien se recula précipitamment du garçon brun assis à côté de lui et poussa un petit grognement de douleur en sentant son dos percuter une surface solide. Il jeta brièvement un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçut un rocher, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il se trouvait sur une plage et que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. _Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de répondre à cette question car une quinte de toux le prit violemment et il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, le garçon humain se précipiter vers lui.

« Eh, ça va ?! »

Aurélien rouvrit les yeux en le sentant s'approcher de lui et tendit son bras devant lui afin de lui faire comprendre de rester à distance. _Ne m'approche pas_ , voulut-il lui dire, mais bien sûr aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. _S'il-te-plaît, reste où tu es_. Toute sa vie, ses parents lui avaient fait promettre de se tenir loin des _humains_ et lui avaient expliqué _pourquoi_ il devait faire cela. _Ils sont dangereux, Aurélien. Ne t'en approche pas, ça vaut mieux pour toi._ Et bien sûr, comme un imbécile, il ne les avait pas écouté et se retrouvait à présent avec l'un d'eux, et en plus de cela sur une plage qui semblait abandonnée de ce qu'il avait pu en voir.

« Attends, t'as sûrement de l'eau encore coincée dans les poumons. Tiens-ça. Couvre-toi. »

Aurélien sentit le garçon laisser tomber quelque chose de léger sur lui et en baissant les yeux il crut reconnaître ce qu'il avait vu flotter de temps à autres haut dans le ciel, appartenant à des navires traversant l'océan. Il attrapa faiblement le bout de tissu, ne sachant pas ce que le garçon voulait qu'il en fasse, et tressaillit en le sentant le toucher soudain. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le garçon s'était autant rapproché, et surtout aussi vite, et celui-ci était à présent accroupi à ses côtés de nouveau, une main sur son dos.

« Tousse, allez. »

Aurélien fit ce qu'il lui dit, prit de toute façon de nouveau par une violente quinte de toux, et toussa pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité avant de recracher enfin un peu d'eau, ce qui le fit aussitôt se sentir mieux. Il n'avait plus cette sensation que quelque chose obstruait ses bronches et l'empêchait de respirer et il ferma les yeux de soulagement, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

« Eh, reste avec moi, entendit-il alors le garçon lui dire, ce qui le força à rouvrir les yeux en se rappelant de sa présence. Ne va pas t'évanouir de nouveau, hein. Ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda celui-ci ensuite.

Aurélien dévisagea d'un air inquiet le garçon, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête et ce qu'il allait lui faire, et en voyant qu'il semblait attendre sa réponse et ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, il hocha la tête doucement.

« Tu m'as fait peur, putain... s'exclama alors le garçon en s'asseyant à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter devant son exclamation soudaine. Tu te rends compte ? Je me balade tranquille sur la plage et là, je vois quelqu'un d'évanouie sur mon chemin ? Y a de quoi avoir la trouille ! »

Aurélien lui lança un regard curieux, se demandant si vraiment ce garçon avait eu peur de le voir ainsi et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu penser. _Est-ce qu'il avait cru qu'il était mort ? Comment avait-il réagit en le trouvant ? Avait-il paniqué ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? T'étais sur un bateau qui a fait naufrage ? » lui demanda le garçon avant de brièvement regarder autour de lui et Aurélien fronça les sourcils, confus.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait cela ?_ Le garçon se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour le regarder et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant comment il le dévisageait. Aurélien secoua la tête précipitamment et resserra faiblement ses doigts sur le bout de tissu qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur sa main en le voyant faire et il vit ses joues se colorer doucement, avant qu'il ne le voit froncer les sourcils et se passer une main derrière la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

« Puis pourquoi t'es à poil déjà... l'entendit-il marmonner avant qu'il ne le voit lui jeter regard confus. T'es muet ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas quand je te parle ? »

Aurélien lança un regard fortement inquiet à l'autre garçon et hocha doucement la tête, craignant sa réaction. Le garçon inconnu haussa seulement les sourcils à sa réponse et il vit une lueur de réalisation passer dans son regard.

« Oh... Je vois, dit simplement ce dernier avant de reprendre après un long silence durant lequel Aurélien s'était mis à le dévisager d'un air inquiet, attendant avec appréhension ce qu'il allait lui dire ensuite. Ok... Bon... Moi, je m'appelle Guillaume. D'accord ? Guillaume. » répéta le garçon et il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il lui parlait comme s'il était idiot avant de comprendre que l'autre garçon était tout simplement embarrassé et ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui.

Aurélien sentit alors une vague de tristesse s'emparer de lui en se rappelant dans un flash du nombre de fois durant son enfance où les autres enfants avaient tenté de faire sa connaissance eux aussi. _Avant de tout simplement abandonner en voyant que c'était trop difficile de devenir amis avec lui dû à sa malédiction._ Il vint attraper inconsciemment le bracelet argenté qu'il avait autour du poignet droit et joua distraitement avec, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit alors le garçon, _Guillaume_ , se rapprocher de lui et, avant qu'il ne puisse relever le visage pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il le sentit attraper son poignet avec douceur, amenant le bracelet à ses yeux. Il tressaillit au geste inattendu et le vit plisser les yeux afin d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit sur son bracelet, faisant battre son cœur plus fort devant la proximité de leurs corps. _Il était près. Beaucoup trop près._

 _« Au...rélien_ , c'est ça ? » lut Guillaume avant de relever le visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien et Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement en l'entendant prononcer son prénom et le regarder ainsi.

Guillaume attendit sa réponse en silence, sans lâcher son poignet, et il déglutit péniblement, se retrouvant soudainement et inexplicablement à bout de souffle devant le regard du plus grand. _Ce bracelet... C'était la sorcière qui le lui avait offert à sa naissance comme cadeau._ Les fées lui avaient prédit des dons. Elle, elle lui avait offert un bracelet avec son nom accompagné d'une inscription dans une langue inconnue. Elle lui avait dit bien des années plus tard, comme un secret, quelle était cette langue et Aurélien avait été heureux, comme fier de savoir quelque chose que ses parents ne savaient pas. Quelque chose qui sûrement les aurait scandalisé s'ils avaient été au courant. Il comprenait... _l'Humain_. _Ils parlaient la même langue qu'eux en définitive_. Mais certaines... _expressions_... leur manquaient. Ils avaient leurs propres mots pour se différencier des Humains et l'expression sur son bracelet, Aurélien n'avait jamais réussi à la comprendre. Pas qu'il ait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour cela non plus. Ça lui importait peu de savoir ce que disait son bracelet, il aimait le mystère autour de ce dernier. Mais ayant un humain à ses côtés, il décida de profiter de l'opportunité. Il approcha ses doigts du bracelet argenté autour de son poignet et le fit légèrement glisser autour de ce dernier afin de révéler les trois petits mots inscrits à l'opposé de son prénom. Il frissonna en sentant ses doigts frôler ceux de Guillaume qui étaient toujours autour de son poignet et celui-ci le lâcha doucement, lui lançant un regard étonné avant de sembler comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.

 _« Prince... des... Mers..._ lut lentement Guillaume avant de relever le visage et Aurélien lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que cela signifiait. Aurélien, prince des mers. Toi aussi t'es un prince, Aurélien ? »

Aurélien le dévisagea d'un air incertain, ne sachant que répondre alors qu'il ne comprenait pas la signification des mots que Guillaume venait de dire, et celui lui offrit un petit sourire gêné.

« Moi aussi, je suis un prince. Prince de ces terres. _Prince des Terres_ , on peut dire du coup. » rit doucement Guillaume et Aurélien haussa les sourcils en l'entendant rire, ce rire provoquant un léger tremblement dans son cœur alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Aurélien se dit que même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que _Prince_ signifiait, ni _mers_ , ça ne devait pas être très important si l'autre garçon en riait et le prenait autant à la légère. Par contre, il se demandait pourquoi il disait que _lui aussi_ en était un. _Est-ce qu'ils étaient pareils ?_


	3. Partie 3 - Humain.

Il vit alors Guillaume froncer les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras gauche, lui rappelant soudain sa blessure à l'épaule et la douleur qu'il ressentait encore un peu dans cette dernier.

« Attends, t'as quoi à l'épaule ? T'as mal ? lui demanda Guillaume en approchant sa main de cette dernière et il tressaillit, de peur qu'il ne le touche. Eh... Je ne vais pas te faire mal, hein... dit le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se reculait et portait sa main à son épaule blessée désormais mise à nue. Tu sais quoi ? Viens avec moi, ok ? On va au château et je regarde ça. Je vais te soigner. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Aurélien lança un petit regard inquiet au garçon brun, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre à cette proposition. _Est-ce que ce n'était pas tout simplement un piège ?_ Mais après tout, celui-ci n'avait rien tenté depuis le début. Peut-être était-il différent des autres humains et peut-être qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il entendit alors la voix de la sorcière dire dans son esprit que les humains étaient bons, que c'était seulement certains d'entre eux qui étaient mauvais. Il se rappela aussi du fait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait que trois jours pour trouver qui faisait ça à son peuple et pour faire en sorte que les massacres s'arrêtent. Alors il plongea son regard dans celui, clair malgré ses yeux marrons, du plus grand et hocha la tête doucement d'un air un peu hésitant. Celui-ci parut se rendre compte de son hésitation car il lui sourit d'un air qui lui semblait se vouloir rassurant et Guillaume se releva, avant de le regarder, semblant attendre qu'il en fasse de même. Aurélien se mit alors à paniquer, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il était supposé faire à présent pour se lever comme l'avait fait Guillaume, et celui-ci lui présenta sa main. Aurélien remarqua le petit sourire confus sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon quand il le dévisagea d'un air incertain avant d'attraper doucement la main qu'il lui offrait, complètement perdu et le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Il sentit Guillaume resserrer sa prise sur sa main, le tirant à lui de toutes ses forces et Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en se sentant décoller du sol. Il vint s'écraser contre le torse du plus grand et sentit ses joues chauffer de honte en sentant Guillaume le rattraper lui, mais aussi le tissu qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt dans sa main et qu'il avait lâché sous la surprise.

« Eh, reste avec moi... Tu tiens plus debout ou quoi...? dit Guillaume d'une voix douce qui fit aussitôt apparaître une faible torsion dans son bas-ventre, venant s'ajouter à sa confusion. Et le drap que je t'ai donné, c'est pour que tu te couvres avec, hein. Tu vas pas te promener à poil, non ? »

Aurélien jeta un regard inquiet à Guillaume et son cœur rata un battement en apercevant le fin sourire qui était apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le dévisageait. Guillaume fit mine de se reculer et Aurélien s'agrippa à son tee-shirt, une panique naissant à l'intérieur de lui à l'idée de s'écrouler au sol. Guillaume s'arrêta en voyant qu'il ne le lâchait pas et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit en plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'implorant silencieusement de ne pas le laisser comme ça _. Ne me lâche surtout pas_ , pensa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le tee-shirt du plus grand et celui-ci replaça lentement son bras autour de sa taille afin de le maintenir près de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de tomber si je te lâche ? »

Aurélien hocha précipitamment la tête et vit Guillaume froncer les sourcils d'un air confus alors qu'il sentait ses yeux commencer à lui piquer.

« Pourquoi tu tomberais, Aurélien ? Tu sais marcher, non ? T'as deux jambes, tout va bien. »

_Non. Non, tout ne va pas bien_ , pensa Aurélien en secouant la tête. _Je ne sais pas m'en servir de ces... de ces membres. De ces... jambes. Je ne suis pas né avec, je ne sais pas comment elles fonctionnent. Ne me lâche pas, je t'en prie..._ implora-t-il le plus grand en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, essayant d'y faire passer toute sa peur. _Ne me laisse pas me ridiculiser devant toi._

Alors qu'il était en train de supplier mentalement Guillaume de ne pas le lâcher, il sentit ce dernier bouger le bras qui était autour de sa taille et il eut peur qu'il n'essaye de le lâcher de nouveau. Mais Guillaume vint seulement attraper le tissu, le drap comme il l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, et il le sentit le remonter jusqu'à son cou. Guillaume détourna le regard un instant pour passer un bout du drap autour de sa nuque et il le sentit le lui nouer en venant attraper un autre bout du drap dans son dos.

« Ok. Je sais pas pourquoi t'as peur mais je ne vais pas te lâcher si tu as si peur que ça. »

Aurélien le sentit glisser un bras autour de sa taille à nouveau et mettre une main devant son ventre au cas où il tomberait en avant. Aurélien s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son tee-shirt et attrapa de sa main de libre la main de Guillaume qui se tenait devant son ventre, surprenant ce dernier. Guillaume fit quelques pas en avant en le regardant d'un air étonné avant qu'il ne le voit froncer les sourcils, encore plus confus qu'avant. Aurélien se dit qu'il devait avoir compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui et qu'en fait il ne savait pas marcher. Mais Guillaume ne dit rien et Aurélien se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure, essayant de rester concentré afin de ne pas tomber malgré l'appuie et l'aide de l'autre garçon. Le trajet se fit en silence, Aurélien redoutant déjà les questions que lui poserait sans aucun doute Guillaume plus tard et il garda la tête baissée en direction de ses pieds tout le long du chemin jusqu'au château.


	4. Partie 4 - Un effort incommensurable.

« Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que ça te fait moins mal maintenant ? »

Aurélien jeta un coup d'œil au bandage que venait de lui faire l'autre garçon et frôla de ses doigts ce dernier. _Le plus grand avait bandé avec soin son épaule en arrivant et il frissonna en touchant sa blessure par-dessus le bout de tissu_. Il releva le visage pour regarder Guillaume et lui offrit un petit sourire pour le remercier.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements, d'accord ? » lui dit Guillaume en se passant une main derrière la nuque et Aurélien le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire avant de hocher doucement la tête.

_C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi_ , pensa-t-il en suivant des yeux le garçon brun qui avait tourné les talons afin de sortir de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. _Guillaume était habillé, lui. Même s'il n'était pas habitué aux vêtements humains, il aurait à s'habiller comme ces derniers pour se fondre dans la masse_. Il tourna la tête pour observer la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et se demanda si celle-ci était celle de l'autre garçon. Elle était étrangement sobre et Aurélien se demanda où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires. Quand ils étaient arrivés chez Guillaume un peu plus tôt, il avait été étonné de voir qu'il habitait dans un véritable château. _Aurélien se demanda si c'était ce que voulait dire être un prince._ Lui aussi habitait dans un endroit plutôt spacieux par rapport aux autres tritons et sirènes. Et la sorcière lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois que les _humains_ qui étaient de la même condition que lui habitaient généralement dans des _châteaux_. Il en avait vus dans des livres que celle-ci lui avait ramené un jour quand il était petit et qu'elle s'occupait encore de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que ça que Guillaume était déjà revenu dans la chambre et il jeta un regard curieux aux affaires qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Voilà, alors je t'ai trouvé un tee-shirt et un short dans ma chambre. Je te les donne. »

Guillaume lui tendit les vêtements et Aurélien les prit d'un air hésitant, se demandant comment il était censé faire pour _s'habiller_. _Il n'en avait aucune idée_ _car sous la mer il n'avait pas besoin de porter de vêtements_. Il observa brièvement Guillaume avant de laisser glisser le drap sur son torse en défaisant le noeud dans son dos et d'essayer de mettre le tee-shirt comme il avait l'impression que ce dernier devait se mettre. _Et, à sa grande surprise, il réussit du premier coup_. Guillaume lui lança un regard confus en voyant à quel point il semblait étonné et heureux d'avoir réussit cette simple tâche et il rougit légèrement, se disant qu'il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier ne se pose plus de questions encore. Pourtant, quand vint le tour de mettre le short, il resta figé en n'ayant aucune idée de comment il était censé mettre ce dernier. Il releva le visage vers Guillaume et lui lança un regard inquiet, paniquant à l'idée de devoir lui dire qu'il ne savait pas comment ce vêtement se mettait, et vit le plus grand lui lancer un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'aimes pas les shorts ? Tu préfères que j'aille te chercher un pantalon ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête d'un air embarrassé, ne sachant de toute façon pas ce qu'était un _pantalon_ et quelle différence il y avait avec un _short_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Tu vas pas rester à poil, non ? Et met le caleçon que je t'ai ramené aussi. »

Aurélien se tourna vers le bout de tissu qu'il avait complètement oublié, posé à ses côtés, et le regarda d'un air perdu avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Guillaume. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que l'autre garçon le regardait d'un air encore plus confus encore. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aurélien ? Pourquoi tu veux pas mettre le short ? C'est quoi le problème avec tes jambes ? »

Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette dernière question et lança un regard implorant à Guillaume, avant de lui tendre le short qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Guillaume fronça les sourcils mais attrapa le short qu'il lui tendait et Aurélien rassembla toute sa volonté pour lever sa jambe droite de quelques centimètres, la tête baissée en direction de cette direction.

« Tu veux... que je t'aide ? » demanda le plus grand, un air perplexe sur le visage, et Aurélien hocha la tête doucement, alors qu'il sentait ses joues se mettre à chauffer douloureusement.

Il avait tellement honte de demander à Guillaume de l'aider pour quelque chose que, il était certain, ce dernier devait trouver extrêmement facile. Il espérait aussi que ce dernier ne pensait pas qu'il se moquait de lui et il lui jeta un regard implorant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ok... finit par dire Guillaume d'un air hésitant après ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Je vais t'aider à finir de t'habiller. Lève-toi. »

Aurélien sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir en entendant Guillaume dire qu'il allait l'aider sans poser la moindre question, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il venait de lui demander de faire. Il secoua alors la tête en lançant un regard paniqué à Guillaume et celui-ci fronça des sourcils avant de poser le short par-dessus le lit et de lui tendre la main.

« Donne-moi la main, Aurélien. Je vais t'aider à te lever. Je sais que tu as du mal à tenir sur tes jambes. N'est-ce pas ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre et remercia intérieurement Guillaume d'être aussi compréhensif. Il savait que ce dernier avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses jambes lorsqu'il l'avait amené jusqu'à chez lui un peu plus tôt. Aurélien s'était tenu fermement à son tee-shirt sur tout le chemin et ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, de peur de tomber. _Guillaume ne l'avait pas lâché non plus_. Et il avait même commencé à comprendre comment ces _jambes_ semblaient fonctionner. _Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tenir debout seul, sans Guillaume à qui se tenir._ Il attrapa donc la main que lui offrait Guillaume et celui-ci tira sur la sienne, l'amenant à se lever du lit. Aurélien lâcha sa main pour aussitôt poser les siennes sur ses épaules et il se mit à rougir en voyant à quel point ils étaient proches à nouveau. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et Guillaume lui offrit un petit sourire gêné alors qu'il sentait le drap glisser le long de ses jambes pour tomber au sol.

« Ç-Ça va ? Tu te tiens bien ? lui demanda ce dernier et Aurélien hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Je vais maintenant prendre le caleçon qui se trouve sur le lit, tu me lâches pas, d'accord ? Si tu veux pas tomber... »

Aurélien hocha la tête précipitamment, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite encore dans sa poitrine. _Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas tomber. Alors il s'accrocherait à Guillaume comme si sa vie en dépendait._ Ce dernier se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour attraper le bout de tissu sur le lit et Aurélien le suivit du regard, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à lui. Heureusement, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre et Guillaume fut de nouveau devant lui avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire _ouf._

« Ok, tu peux lever la jambe gauche, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda Guillaume et il rassembla toute sa volonté pour réussir à _lever_ sa jambe, comme le plus grand venait de lui demander. Ok, super. Maintenant, essaie de mettre ton pieds dans le trou de gauche et ça ira tout seul. »

Aurélien redoubla de concentration et baissa son pieds pour que celui-ci passe à travers le trou gauche du _caleçon_. Il réussit du premier coup et un grand sourire vint orner son visage en voyant qu'il y était arrivé aussi vite.

« Bien. Super. Maintenant, pareil avec la deuxième jambe. » lui dit Guillaume et il lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de hocher la tête doucement.

_Il pouvait faire ça. Il avait déjà réussit une première fois alors la deuxième aussi, non ?_ Il réussit de même bien qu'il faillit tomber en se sentant restreint par son autre jambe bloqué par le bout de tissu et il jeta un petit regard embarrassé à Guillaume en se disant qu'il avait failli échouer misérablement. Guillaume lui offrit seulement un petit sourire pour le féliciter bien qu'il voyait encore dans ses yeux à quel point il était confus par la situation.

« Ok, super. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Aurél. Maintenant, tiens-toi bien à moi et je vais remonter le caleçon jusqu'à ta taille. Tu te laisses faire, ok ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et sentit ses joues le chauffer affreusement en sentant l'autre garçon ramener le caleçon jusqu'à sa _taille_ , comme il lui avait dit, et frôler dans le même temps son _anatomie masculine_. Il ne savait pas bien à quoi celle-ci se rapportait mais en voyant le rouge qui apparut sur les joues de Guillaume, il se dit que son intuition était bonne. Il sentit son cœur augmenter ses battements dans sa poitrine en sentant Guillaume lâcher le caleçon et en sentant celui-ci contre sa peau et Guillaume lui lança un regard gêné, les joues toujours rouges.

« Ok... Bon... Euh... On fait pareil avec le short et c'est bon, ok ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, ses joues le brûlant atrocement sous la honte qu'il ressentait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et répéta les mêmes mouvements qu'avec le caleçon jusqu'à ce que le short fut autour de sa taille, par-dessus celui-ci. Il poussa un petit soupire soulagé en se disant que ce moment gênant était enfin terminé et ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain très fatigué.

« T'es fatigué, Aurél ? » lui demanda Guillaume et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en entendant, encore une fois, l'autre garçon l'appeler ainsi.

Il n'avait pas relevé quand Guillaume l'avait appelé ainsi un peu plus tôt, concentré comme il était dans le fait de réussir à faire ce qu'il lui demandait pour ne pas échouer et paraître encore plus ridicule à ses yeux. _Mais maintenant... Est-ce que Aurél c'était son prénom ? Comme un diminutif...? Un surnom affectueux...?_ Mais pourtant... ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer tous les deux. _Alors pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ? Aussi rapidement ?_ Il décida que cette question n'avait aucune importance pour le moment et ouvrit les yeux faiblement avant de hocher doucement la tête.

Guillaume lui lança un bref regard concerné avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit derrière lui et Aurélien lui lança un regard inquiet alors qu'il se sentait extrêmement fatigué tout à coup.

« T'as l'air épuisé, dit simplement Guillaume et il ferma les yeux avant de hocher faiblement la tête. Est-ce que... C'est simplement le fait de t'être habillé qui t'a autant fatigué ? »

Aurélien frissonna en entendant la question de Guillaume et en entendant dans sa voix à quel point il avait l'air confus. Il se mordit la lèvre fébrilement sans ouvrir les yeux et hocha la tête de nouveau, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Tu peux... te reposer, si tu veux, lui dit alors Guillaume et il ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard curieux. Ici, dans la chambre d'amis. Je pense qu'aller jusqu'à ma chambre te demandera trop d'effort. Pourquoi ça te prend autant d'énergie, Aurél ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas... l'habitude d'utiliser tes jambes ? Ou bien... Je sais pas... balbutia le plus grand en réfléchissant. Est-ce que tu as eu un accident avant que je te trouve ? Tu sais... Comme un naufrage... ? »

Aurélien fronça les sourcils en l'entendant émettre, encore une fois, cette idée et secoua vivement la tête. _Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la vérité. Et de toute façon, il ne savait pas s'il le pouvait. Et puis, de toute façon, il serait de retour chez lui dans trois jours donc tout ça importait peu. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout lui expliquer. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir, non plus._ Mais il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts et il sentit Guillaume l'amener à s'allonger sur le lit avec douceur.

« C'est pas grave si tu t'en souviens pas. Ou si tu veux pas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé. On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, repose-toi. On se voit tout à l'heure à ton réveil, Aurél. »

Aurélien sentit l'autre garçon rabattre quelque chose de chaud et de doux par-dessus ses épaules et il poussa un petit soupire d'aise devant la sensation nouvelle. Il se sentait bien ainsi et il se sentit rapidement sombrer dans le sommeil bien qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'éloigner ce dernier et de rester éveillé. Il arrêta bien vite de se battre contre ce que son corps réclamait et succomba enfin à la fatigue, son esprit se demandant dans une dernière pensée si c'était bien une main qu'il sentait sur son épaule lui procurant autant d'apaisement.


	5. Partie 5 - Le repas.

Quand Aurélien se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il regarda d'un air désorienté autour de lui, le cerveau ayant du mal à se remettre en marche. Il sentit sa respiration se faire plus lourde lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et en apercevant le soleil qui commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel derrière cette dernière. Il fit un mouvement brusque sur le lit, complètement paniqué, et tomba de celui-ci avant même qu'il ne puisse se rattraper à quelque chose. Il eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux et l'instant d'après, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction d'un air pressé et il ouvrit les yeux d'un air effrayé alors qu'il poussait un petit gémissement de douleur. Il vit un garçon apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et essaya de reculer sur le sol, son cœur battant la chamade à sa vue, tandis que celui-ci se précipitait vers lui.

« Aurél... Aurél ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Il eut un autre mouvement de recul en voyant le garçon se ruer sur lui, son cœur se mettant à battre encore plus fort encore, avant de se rappeler soudainement de qui il était. _Guillaume. Le garçon qui l'avait trouvé sur cette plage, qui l'avait recueilli chez lui_ _,_ _et qui l'avait soigné, avant de le laisser se reposer dans cette chambre_. Il s'arrêta alors subitement de tenter de fuir et lorsque Guillaume posa une main fermement sur sa nuque pour le forcer à le regarder, il éclata en sanglots. _Il avait eu tellement peur._

« Eh... Eh. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait peur ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Aurélien resta figé, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et les yeux rivés sur l'autre garçon, avant de finalement hocher la tête. _Oui, il avait eu peur en se réveillant dans cet endroit inconnu, ailleurs que sous la mer, et en le voyant apparaître tout à coup alors que son cerveau peinait à se rappeler d_ _es événements récents_ _._

« Tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi. Guillaume, tu te rappelles ? lui demanda ce dernier et il hocha la tête d'un air hésitant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. T'as du te demander où tu te trouvais, non ? J'ai essayé de venir te voir à peu près toutes les quinze minutes pour être là si jamais tu te réveillais mais vu que j'étais venu il y a dix minutes... »

Guillaume s'arrêta de parler en voyant son air perdu et Aurélien hocha simplement la tête doucement.

« Est-ce que tu t'aies fait mal en tombant du lit ? Tu veux que je regarde ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête doucement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et reniflant faiblement. _Non, ça va, j'ai déjà plus mal._ Guillaume était tellement _doux_ avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce garçon, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore le matin-même, se comportait ainsi avec lui et pourquoi ses moindres faits et gestes à son égard faisaient naître une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. _Dès qu'il lui parlait, dès qu'il le touchait... Est-ce que..._ _P_ _eut-être que la sorcière avait raison en fin de compte ? Peut-être est-ce que son âme sœur, la personne qui devait défaire le sortilège en l'embrassant... Peut-être est-ce que c'était lui ?_ Aurélien se perdit dans la contemplation du plus grand qui était accroupi à ses côtés et qui le regardait d'un air soucieux, comme s'il se demandait si _vraiment_ il allait bien, et il rougit en le voyant soudainement froncer les sourcils en le voyant le dévisager ainsi. _Il était tellement p_ _eu_ _discret._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » lui demanda Guillaume en venant se passer une main distraitement dans les cheveux et Aurélien secoua précipitamment la tête.

 _Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait cette fâcheuse habitude d'observer les gens de manière peu discrète, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs fois des remarques désobligeantes des autres tritons et sirènes._ Guillaume lui lança un regard soupçonneux avant d'exhaler un petit rire, rire qui fit naître de nouveau une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Est-ce que c'était normal que son corps réagisse ainsi à un simple rire de la part de l'autre garçon ?_ Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant et même s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il avait déjà eu de la tendresse pour certaines personnes hors de son entourage. _Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti alors pour ces personnes n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que Guillaume lui faisait ressentir à ce moment-là_. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer délicieusement et, alors, il vit Guillaume approcher une main doucement de son visage, faisant rater un battement à son cœur devant le geste inattendu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette petite tresse ? C'est mignon, dit Guillaume doucement en attrapant la tresse qui renfermait une mèche de ses cheveux et il se mit à rougir de plus belle en le voyant plus près encore de lui. T'as une mèche blanche, Aurél ? »lui demanda ensuite Guillaume en fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'un air confus et il hocha la tête en venant se mordre doucement l'intérieur de la bouche.

 _Oui, il l'avait toujours eue. Elle avait toujours été là du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne._ Cette caractéristique étrange chez lui lui avait obtenu quelques regards indiscrets quand il était petit, ce qui avait poussé ses parents à la cacher au maximum en l'enfermant dans une tresse. _Il ne faut pas qu'ils pensent que c'est un signe de maladie. Ou de faiblesse. Tu comprends, mon cœur ?_ Aurélien avait simplement acquiescé, habitué à écouter et à faire tout ce que lui disaient ses parents. La sorcière, elle, n'avait pas vraiment été du même avis qu'eux, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'ils essayaient ainsi de cacher sa vraie nature ou de le cacher aux yeux des autres. _Peut-être qu'elle avait raison._ En tout cas, ces mots devaient avoir grandement participé à la décision de ses parents de l'éloigner de lui.

« C'est mignon. C'est la première fois que je vois ça chez quelqu'un, lui dit Guillaume en lui offrant un large sourire. Ça te rend unique en quelque sorte. Tu trouves pas ? »

Aurélien dévisagea le plus grand d'un air étonné, surpris de sa réaction qui était si différente de toutes celles qu'il avait reçues par rapport à sa mèche blanche sous la mer. Guillaume lui sourit tendrement et il sentit, encore une fois, une faible torsion dans son bas-ventre à ce sourire. C'est alors qu'il entendit un grommellement sortir de son ventre et il sursauta, avant de sentir ses joues se mettre à le chauffer à l'idée que Guillaume puisse avoir entendu de même ce bruit.

« Tu as faim ? lui demanda Guillaume en haussant les sourcils et il releva la tête pour le dévisager d'un air inquiet, les joues le brûlant de honte. Il y a pas à avoir honte, Aurél. C'est normal d'avoir faim. En plus, ça fait bien au minimum 6h que t'as pas mangé puisque ça fait autant de temps que je t'ai trouvé. Tu viens ? Je vais nous faire à manger. »

Guillaume se releva avant de lui tendre la main et Aurélien accepta aussitôt cette dernière. _Il lui faisait confiance. Et de toute façon, il le fallait car Guillaume était le seul à pouvoir l'aider pour l'instant._ Quand il fut debout, il posa ses mains sur le torse du plus grand et fut étonné de voir à quel point tenir ainsi lui semblait plus facile à présent.

« C'est bien, Aurél. T'as plus de facilité que tout à l'heure, non ? » lui demanda Guillaume et quand il lui répondit en hochant la tête, celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire.

Il sentit la même chaleur que d'habitude s'immiscer dans son corps à ce sourire et il dévisagea d'un air timide l'autre garçon. _Et si vraiment... c'était lui le garçon de la prophétie ? Et si vraiment il était celui qui devait briser cette dernière en lui donnant un baiser ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être possible ?_ se demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux en direction de la bouche de l'autre garçon et il rougit vivement en imaginant cette dernière se poser sur ses lèvres. _Non, il divaguait. Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'imaginer ce genre de choses._ Guillaume était seulement quelqu'un de gentil, qui avait accepté de lui venir en aide, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas encore pourquoi. Mais c'était aussi un _humain_. _Alors il y avait absolument zéro chances que ça soit de lui que la prophétie parlait_.

« Ça va ? On va manger ? » lui demanda alors Guillaume, le sortant de ses pensées, et il le sentit poser une main sur sa hanche avant de caresser avec douceur celle-ci, comme pour le faire revenir au monde.

Son cœur rata un battement au geste si doux et il hocha la tête faiblement, lui lançant un regard timide de derrière sa frange qui était retombée devant ses yeux lorsqu'il s'était levé. Guillaume passa sa main dans cette dernière afin de glisser sa frange derrière son oreille et Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement à nouveau dans sa poitrine en le sentant agir avec autant de douceur à son égard. Il sentit Guillaume s'avancer vers lui afin de glisser un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher et il attrapa faiblement de sa main son tee-shirt. Il se rendit compte en avançant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se tenir à lui afin de ne pas tomber, tenant à présent bien mieux sur ses jambes, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. _Le sentir aussi proche de lui, juste sous ses doigts, il aimait ça._ _Alors tant qu'il le pouvait, il voulait en profiter_. Le bras de Guillaume autour de sa taille ne le lâcha pas ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde et un petit sourire s'inscrivît sur ses lèvres devant la sensation de bien-être que celui-ci lui apportait sans même s'en rendre compte.

***

« Alors, t'as aimé ? » lui demanda dans un rire Guillaume en le voyant finir de racler le fond du récipient devant lui et il releva la tête de cette dernière avant de sentir ses joues le chauffer soudainement.

Il avait été complètement perdu en voyant le breuvage que lui avait apporté le plus grand un peu plus tôt, dans un récipient, n'ayant aucune idée de comment il était censé boire celui-ci. Et encore moins de comment il était censé se servir de l'ustensile que lui avait aussi apporté Guillaume pour boire le breuvage. Il avait vu Guillaume lui lancer un regard confus avant de le voir prendre avec lenteur l'ustensile dans sa main droite et le plonger dans le breuvage, avant de le porter à sa bouche. Aurélien l'avait observé faire, essayant de paraître le plus discret possible, et Guillaume avait soufflé longuement sur le breuvage qui se trouvait à présent dans l'ustensile avant de le porter complètement à sa bouche cette fois et de l'avaler. Aurélien avait alors imité ses mouvements, espérant ne pas faire de gaffes ni de se brûler en sentant à quel point le breuvage semblait... _chaud_. C'était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, habitant sous l'eau, mais il en avait déjà entendu parler et il avait eu peur de se faire mal en ne faisant pas assez attention. Il avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il avait avalé le breuvage, étonné de la sensation que ça lui procurait, et avait replongé aussitôt l'ustensile dans l'assiette pour en prendre une deuxième fois, à la recherche de la même sensation. C'était comme si une intense chaleur l'envahissait tout à coup, comme lorsque le soleil se reverbait sur sa peau les rares fois où il était monté à la surface pour observer le monde qui l'entourait. Guillaume l'avait regardé faire un moment sans rien dire, un petit sourire confus sur les lèvres, avant de se remettre à manger à son tour. Aurélien hocha alors lentement la tête, un air gêné sur le visage, embarrassé de s'être autant laissé aller devant l'autre garçon, et espérant qu'il n'avait pas manqué de manières.

« Ça me fait plaisir que t'aies aimé ma soupe, Aurél, lui dit Guillaume et il hocha la tête, se disant que la _soupe_ ça devait être le breuvage qu'il avait bu. Tu me passes ton assiette et ta cuillère ? Je vais débarrasser. »

Aurélien bugua un instant en entendant sa question avant de se dire que ça devait être tout simplement le récipient dans lequel avait été la _soupe_ et l'ustensile grâce auquel il avait mangé cette dernière et lui passa les dits-objets.

« Merci Aurél, le remercia Guillaume dans un sourire, faisant naître une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre pour la énième fois de la journée. Ça te dirait de sortir dehors ? Pour prendre un peu l'air ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, se rappelant soudainement de ce qu'il était venu faire à la surface. _Il n'était pas là pour le plaisir. Il devait trouver ce qui mettait en danger son peuple. Et il n'avait que trois jours pour ça._ Guillaume sourit alors doucement à sa réponse et tourna les talons avant de disparaître un instant dans la pièce adjacente. Il réapparut presque immédiatement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se mettre à paniquer en ne le voyant plus, et Guillaume se dirigea vers lui avant de lui tendre la main.

« Ok, on va sortir. Mais avant, il faut t'habiller. Tu peux pas sortir ainsi, c'est pas assez chaud. Et puis le soleil va bientôt se coucher en plus. »

Aurélien lui lança un bref regard interrogateur avant de prendre la main qu'il lui offrait et de se lever. Il arrivait à tenir debout à présent, et il pensa qu'il pouvait même marcher seul, sans aucune aide. _Mais il n'en avait pas envie._ Alors quand Guillaume glissa son bras autour de sa taille, un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et il vint attraper faiblement son tee-shirt. _À cet instant précis, il était heureux. Et il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup goûté à ce sentiment auparavant. Ou alors pas aussi fort._


	6. Partie 6 - Le bateau.

Guillaume l'avait aidé, encore une fois, à s'habiller avant qu'ils ne sortent du château. Le plus grand lui avait expliqué qu'il devait se couvrir plus chaudement vu que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher à l'horizon et que ça voulait dire qu'ils rentreraient sûrement à la nuit tombée. Aurélien avait seulement hoché la tête après l'avoir écouté attentivement, pensant distraitement qu'il pouvait bien lui dire n'importe quoi, il le croirait. _Parce qu'il lui faisait maintenant confiance_. Guillaume n'avait été rien d'autre que gentil envers lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et, alors qu'il marchait près de lui, Guillaume ayant sur le chemin enlevé son bras de sa taille petit à petit en le voyant prendre graduellement plus d'assurance, il se fit la réflexion soudaine que même si ça ne faisait même pas encore 24h qu'il le connaissait, celui-ci allait lui manquer affreusement quand il allait devoir le quitter. Il s'arrêta alors à cette pensée, se tournant vers le plus grand qui continuait de marcher pour l'observer tristement, et celui-ci s'arrêta à son tour en ne le voyant plus le suivre quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

« Aurél ? l'appela Guillaume en se tournant vers lui et, devant son absence de réaction, celui-ci se dirigea vers lui, le rejoignant en quelques enjambées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, se sentant complètement perdu alors qu'il ressentait une vague de tristesse s'abattre en lui, et il sentit Guillaume approcher ses doigts de son visage pour frôler celui-ci.

« Eh... Aurél, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Il plongea son regard dans celui, clair, du plus grand et se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage tandis que les doigts du plus grand commençaient à caresser avec douceur sa mâchoire afin de tenter de l'apaiser. Il suivit les tâches de rousseur se trouvant sur la peau hâlée de Guillaume, essayant de les relier entre elles pour former des symboles, et il ferma alors les yeux afin de s'empêcher de pleurer en se rendant compte tout à coup de l'intensité des sentiments que faisaient grandir en lui le plus grand. _Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça_. C'était un _humain_. Ses parents lui avaient toujours interdit d'approcher ces derniers ou même de se faire voir d'eux, lui répétant sans cesse à quel point ils étaient _dangereux_ pour les êtres comme lui. _Il était un triton, une sirène, et si Guillaume l'apprenait, alors peut-être qu'il deviendrait alors une toute autre personne ?_ Il secoua la tête faiblement, en se sentant sur le point de pleurer à cette seule idée, lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu et sursauta en entendant ce dernier. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit, les yeux écarquillés de peur, et aperçut un bateau qui se dirigeait vers eux pour venir accoster sur le sable.

« Tout va bien, Aurél ? C'est seulement un bateau de pêche. Il doit sûrement ramener du poisson. » lui dit Guillaume et le bateau fit encore une fois résonner son clairon.

Aurélien écarquilla les yeux de plus belle en entendant ce bruit encore une fois, se rappelant soudain où c'est qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. _Ce bruit... C'était le bruit qu'il avait entendu avant de se recevoir une flèche à l'épaule et avant de tomber inconscient, sombrant dans l'océan plusieurs semaines auparavant_. Il recula alors en apercevant le bateau qui se dirigeait droit sur eux et il sentit la main de Guillaume glisser de son visage quand il s'éloigna de lui. Guillaume fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit aussitôt, venant attraper son poignet de ses doigts pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus encore.

« Aurél ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Il chercha un instant à se dégager des doigts de Guillaume avant que celui-ci ne le lâche, ne semblant pas vouloir le retenir de force s'il n'en avait pas envie, et il secoua la tête d'un air paniqué en le voyant lui lancer un regard inquiet. Il se mit à pleurer en fermant les yeux et posa sa main sur son épaule bandée, sa blessure recommençant à le lancer tout à coup.

« Aurél ? Tu as mal...? Est-ce que... Ce bateau a quelque chose à voir avec ta blessure ? » lui demanda Guillaume en se rapprochant de nouveau de lui et il ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant émettre cette supposition, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Aurélien le dévisagea longuement d'un air terrifié à travers ses larmes, se demandant ce qu'il devrait lui répondre, avant d'entendre le moteur du bateau sembler s'arrêter. En se tournant vers ce dernier, il le vit amarré à un petit ponton en bois et il vit des hommes en descendre avant de décharger des sacs en toile en tout genre. Il aperçut un sac rempli de poissons, ce qui lui donna le vertige en pensant que peut-être certains de ces poissons étaient des tritons et des sirènes transformés au dernier moment par la sorcière, puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur un sac en toile de jute, transportant des objets semblant tranchant. Il reconnut dans ceux-ci l'instrument qui lui avait tailladé l'épaule lorsqu'un humain l'avait plongé dans l'océan en l'apercevant sûrement et il vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes, reculant brusquement. Il sentit Guillaume le rattraper précipitamment en attrapant son bras et le plus grand vint ensuite glisser une main derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à l'écouter et à le regarder.

« Aurél ! Est-ce que c'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ?! Réponds-moi ! »

Aurélien dévisagea Guillaume d'un air effrayé, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité et l'embarquer dans cette histoire alors que c'était son problème à la base. Il sentit sa respiration se faire chaotique, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'en parler à l'autre garçon, et celui-ci fronça les sourcils, semblant perdre peu à peu patience.

« Aurél, je suis le prince de ces terres. Donc si ce bateau est la raison pour laquelle tu es blessé, je dois m'assurer qu'ils ne puissent plus blesser personne d'autres, tu comprends ? Je dois m'assurer que c'était seulement un accident et pas intentionnel. Il faut que tu commences à me faire confiance à un moment donné ! »

Il hocha alors précipitamment la tête en entendant Guillaume lever la voix et sembler se mettre en colère. _Il n'avait pas envie que le seul humain qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait appris à apprécier soit énervé contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance parce que s'il y avait bien un truc dont il était sûr depuis qu'il était arrivé à la surface, c'était qu'il avait mis toute sa confiance entre ses mains_. Il éclata en sanglots de plus belle à l'idée que Guillaume pouvait lui en vouloir et il sentit alors celui-ci l'attirer fortement à lui. Les bras du plus grand se resserrèrent autour de lui et il plongea son visage dans son cou, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il sentit Guillaume remonter une main jusqu'à ses cheveux et se mettre à caresser avec douceur son dos afin de l'apaiser de l'autre et, grâce à ses caresses, il réussit à retrouver une respiration normale malgré son cœur qui battait toujours la chamade contre sa cage thoracique.

« Calme-toi, Aurél. Calme-toi. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais blesser personne, d'accord ? Tu ne crains plus rien, je te le promets. »

Aurélien se redressa contre le plus grand et lui jeta un regard hésitant à travers ses larmes, incertain de la véracité de ses paroles. Guillaume remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à son visage et passa son pouce sur une de ses joues qui étaient trempées de larmes pour effacer ces dernières avec douceur.

« Calme-toi... Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal à nouveau... Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas d'autorisation vu que je ne reconnais pas ce bateau... On rentre maintenant ? Je te promets d'aller leur parler dès demain matin, avant qu'ils ne lèvent l'encre. D'accord ? Tu me fais confiance pour ça ? »

Guillaume caressa une dernière fois sa joue de son pouce avant de venir coincer sa frange ainsi que sa tresse derrière son oreille droite, lui provoquant un petit frisson. Il dévisagea avec inquiétude le plus grand, se demandant pourquoi il continuait de réagir ainsi à ses moindres faits et gestes, avant de hocher la tête en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. _Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance pour ça. Il lui faisait confiance pour à peu près tout, même. Alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas si bien que ça encore._ Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment grandissant en lui, ni même cette confiance aveugle qu'il semblait avoir pour Guillaume, mais s'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'était celle-là. _Il lui faisait confiance_. Guillaume l'entraîna alors avec lui, venant prendre avec douceur sa main dans la sienne, ce qui le prit de court un instant, avant qu'il ne le suive docilement après un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du bateau de pêche. Il avait encore la sensation qu'un trou béant se trouvait dans sa poitrine mais la chaleur que lui faisait ressentir la sensation des doigts du plus grand autour des siens commençait à l'apaiser petit à petit. Un petit sourire embarrassé apparut sur ses lèvres, ayant du mal à comprendre comment la main de Guillaume s'était retrouvée autour autour de la sienne, et il le suivit sans jamais lâcher leurs doigts entremêlés du regard.

***

« Ça te va de dormir ici, Aurél ? » lui demanda Guillaume une heure plus tard lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez lui et qu'ils eurent mangé.

Aurélien tourna la tête pour observer la chambre dans laquelle il avait déjà dormi un peu plus tôt dans la journée et se tourna vers Guillaume de nouveau pour lui offrir un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il hocha ensuite la tête et Guillaume lui sourit, avant de lui montrer les habits qu'il avait porté avant de se changer pour sortir.

« C'est ton pyjama. Je te le donne, ok ? lui dit-il et il lui jeta un petit regard inquiet, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était sûr de vouloir lui donner ses affaires. T'inquiète, j'en ai plein d'autres des habits et je me sers jamais de ceux-là, ils me vont un peu petits. C'est pour ça qu'ils te vont aussi bien. »

Aurélien hocha la tête en compréhension et Guillaume lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de lui souhaiter une _bonne nuit_ et de tourner les talons. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et il commença à enlever les vêtements qu'il portait sur le dos avec concentration, essayant de le faire comme il le fallait. Il réussit du premier coup à sa grande surprise et il continua sur sa lancée en tentant de mettre le pyjama que lui avait passé Guillaume, essayant de se rappeler comment ils s'y étaient pris dans l'après-midi. Il était en train de mettre le tee-shirt, le short déjà autour de sa taille, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter de peur :

« Au fait Aurél, est-ce que t'as besoin— »

Il tenta de calmer ses battements de cœur en reconnaissant Guillaume et celui-ci l'observa un long moment bouche-bée alors qu'il était toujours torse nu sur le lit avant de sembler se reprendre et de se racler la gorge.

« Ah euh... Excuse-moi... Je vois que t'as pas besoin de mon aide... T'as réussi à le faire tout seul... Bonne nuit, alors... Je te laisse... » balbutia le plus grand et Aurélien le regarda refermer la porte de sa chambre d'un air surpris, en apercevant le rouge qui semblait être apparu sur ses joues.

 _Est-ce que Guillaume... avait été en train de rougir ? Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que c'était le simple fait de le voir torse nu qui lui avait fait cet effet ? Est-ce que ça l'avait embarrassé ?_ Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le voir ainsi devrait gêner l'autre garçon. Après tout, sous l'océan, tout le monde était torse nu. Il ne portait jamais de vêtements pour cacher sa peau. _Mais les humains, eux, semblaient avoir un rapport différent à cette dernière._ Il lui semblait avoir compris qu'ils mettaient des habits afin de se couvrir, d'avoir moins froid. Mais maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait aussi autre chose. _Peut-être que c'était intime pour eux ? Le fait de pouvoir observer le corps dénudé de quelqu'un d'autre ?_ Il ne savait pas bien mais il sentit ses joues le chauffer doucement à cette pensée. _Quand Guillaume l'avait trouvé sur cette plage abandonnée le matin-même... il avait était complètement nu. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu qu'il se couvre de ce drap ? Et ensuite, quand il l'avait aidé à s'habiller et à mettre ce caleçon avant qu'il ne s'endorme... c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait dit de se laisser faire et de lui faire confiance ? Qu'il avait ressenti une gêne atroce grandir en lui lorsque Guillaume avait frôlé son anatomie masculine sans bien en comprendre la raison ? Et que Guillaume lui-même avait rougi, semblant embarrassé de même ?_ Aurélien sentit un grand embarras l'envahir en repensant à ce moment et finit de mettre son tee-shirt avant d'amener ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour se cacher derrière, bien que personne d'autre n'était avec lui dans la chambre. Ses joues le chauffaient affreusement sous la honte qu'il ressentait et il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, se tournant dos à la porte fermée. Il resta ainsi un long moment, trop embarrassé pour enlever ses mains de devant son visage, avant de sentir le sommeil venir le cueillir et de s'endormir, ses mains glissant sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé et la couverture rabattue à ses pieds puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se couvrir de cette dernière avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il sentit à un moment donné cette dernière se poser sur ses épaules et il fronça les sourcils sans jamais se réveiller tout à fait, se demandant si c'était Guillaume qui était venu vérifier s'il dormait et qui, en le voyant allongé par-dessus les draps, l'avait recouvert de la couverture. Il n'eut pas la force de volonté d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier si Guillaume était bien présent et se rendormit presque immédiatement alors qu'il lui semblait sentir une main se perdre dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Il poussa un petit soupire apaisé dans son sommeil, un minuscule sourire s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres. _Il se sentait tellement bien ici, en_ _sécurité_ _._


	7. Partie 7 - La photo.

Quand Aurélien se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se leva précautionneusement, toujours incertain de ses jambes, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le monde extérieure à travers celle-ci. Il sourit en voyant à quel point il semblait faire beau et chaud dehors et son regard se perdit un instant sur les reflets du soleil sur l'océan. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahît alors, bien que ça ne faisait même pas 24h qu'il était sur la terre ferme. _L'océan lui manquait. Pouvoir nager librement sans se soucier de si ses jambes allaient écouter ce qu'il voulait qu'elles fassent ou non. Revoir ses parents, les prendre dans ses bras..._ Il avait toujours su la chance qu'il avait d'être né dans cette famille, d'être un... _prince_ si effectivement ce mot était bien ce qu'il avait compris, de ne jamais avoir à manquer de rien... _Et en étant ici, à la surface, il s'en rendait encore plus compte à présent._ Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, maintenant que Guillaume lui avait promis qu'il allait s'occuper du bateau de pêche pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il détourna son visage de la fenêtre en pensant soudainement au plus grand. _Guillaume_. Même s'il était nostalgique de son royaume... il était heureux ici. _Parce qu'il était là._ Il sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements dans sa poitrine en se rendant compte tout à coup du silence qui l'entourait. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne réussit pas à entendre l'autre garçon et alors, il sentit la panique s'immiscer en lui bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas lieu de paniquer. _Guillaume devait bien être quelque part dans le château, après tout il n'avait pas visité ce dernier dans son entièreté. Peut-être était-il immense_. Il se dirigea vers la petite table dans un coin de la pièce où reposaient les habits que lui avait donnés le plus grand afin de s'habiller et se dit qu'il allait partir à sa recherche.

***

_Guillaume...?_

Aurélien descendit prudemment les escaliers en se tenant à la rampe, au cas-où ses jambes décideraient de le lâcher soudainement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche puis à droite, ne voyant pas Guillaume dans l'entrée, et se dirigea ensuite vers le salon pour voir s'il s'y trouvait. Ce dernier était aussi désespéramment vide et Aurélien tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur qui était déjà prêt à s'affoler en ne trouvant pas Guillaume, alors qu'il essayait de se raisonner en se disant que celui-ci devait bien être quelque part dans le château. Il jeta alors un regard hésitant vers une porte qui semblait fermée de l'autre côté du grand salon et dont il était sûr de n'avoir jamais traversée auparavant. Il posa une main tremblante sur la clenche de la porte, hésitant à ouvrir cette dernière, puis décida de toquer contre cette dernière pour prévenir Guillaume s'il était là. Personne ne lui répondit et, en voyant que c'était la seule porte qui semblait mener autre part autour de lui, il prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit. Il entra dans la petite pièce et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant à quel point la petite pièce, qui semblait être un bureau, semblait sale. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant des toiles d'araignées de ci de là, et en voyant la vétusté de la pièce. Il balaya cette dernière du regard, ses yeux se posant sur le bureau en mauvais état, avant que ces derniers ne s'arrêtent sur des cadres poussiéreux. Il s'approcha de ceux-ci d'un air hésitant, se sentant irrémédiablement attiré par ce qu'ils cachaient et sentant la curiosité monter en lui alors même qu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas. _Que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin tout de suite avant que le plus grand ne le voit fouiller dans ses affaires_. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant tant bien que mal de faire taire la voix dans sa tête, et attrapa doucement un des cadres avant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil curieux. Il n'arriva pas à voir à cause de la poussière et passa une main sur cette dernière pour la repousser, laissant enfin apparaître une photo de famille. Aurélien haussa les sourcils de surprise en apercevant deux adultes enlaçant un petit garçon souriant qui se tenait entre eux deux et son cœur se mit à trembler légèrement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il eut l'impression de reconnaître Guillaume. Il passa ses doigts sur le visage de ce dernier sur la photo et retraça du regard les tâches de rousseur qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur le visage du petit garçon qui avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et il se demanda où est-ce que ces adultes, qui devaient être ses parents, se trouvaient à présent. _Il était là depuis la veille et il ne les avait pas croisés une seule fois._ Il sursauta alors en entendant une porte claquer derrière lui et le cadre lui échappa des mains, chutant par terre.

_Non, non, non..._

Aurélien tomba à genoux et approcha ses mains du cadre, priant pour que celui-ci soit toujours intacte, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine en voyant des bouts de verre à ses genoux, signifiant que la vitre protégeant le cadre s'était brisée lorsque celui-ci était tombé par terre.

« Aurél ? »

Il sentit ses larmes se mettre à couler en entendant la voix de Guillaume dans la pièce voisine, son cœur battant la chamade en l'imaginant le trouver ici alors qu'il n'en avait sûrement pas le droit, et il approcha sa main du cadre afin de le ramasser et de le reposer là où il l'avait pris. Une douleur lancinante apparut soudain dans sa main et il recula celle-ci précipitamment du cadre au sol afin de la regarder. _Il venait de se couper avec un des morceaux de verre au sol_.

« Aurél ?! » entendit-il Guillaume l'appeler de nouveau et il sursauta violemment en entendant la voix du plus grand dans son dos, se tournant vers lui.

Guillaume était dans l'encadrement de la porte et ce dernier lui lança un regard confus lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il avait les sourcils froncés et quand il vit son regard se poser sur le cadre brisé au sol à ses genoux, Aurélien sentit son cœur rater un battement, redoutant la réaction du plus grand. _Tout était de sa faute. Il ne devait même pas avoir le droit d'être là à la base_. Il ferma les yeux afin de ne pas voir l'air déçu et énervé qui allait sans aucun doute s'inscrire sur les traits de Guillaume lorsqu'il allait comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire et il attrapa sa main blessée de son autre main, essayant tant bien que mal de s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Aurél ! » entendit-il cependant Guillaume s'exclamer lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour éviter son regard et il l'entendit se précipiter vers lui.

Il le sentit poser une main sur son avant-bras et il secoua la tête en l'entendant lui dire de le regarder, craignant beaucoup trop sa réaction. _Je suis désolé, désolé..._ pensa-t-il en boucle, à défaut de pouvoir le lui dire, et il sentit alors Guillaume glisser une de ses mains sur sa nuque et caresser celle-ci doucement du bout des doigts.

« Aurél... Ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plaît. Regarde-moi. »

Aurélien secoua la tête de nouveau avant de céder lorsque Guillaume le supplia encore une fois de le regarder. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus grand et croisa l'air infiniment soucieux avec lequel celui-ci le regardait, faisant rater un battement à son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Aurél ? Je suis à peine parti une heure... murmura Guillaume tandis qu'il sentait ses mains se déplacer jusqu'à son visage, afin d'essuyer ses larmes de ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que tu t'aies fait...? Montre moi... »

Guillaume lâcha son visage afin de prendre sa main blessée dans l'une des siennes et Aurélien sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale en sentant à quel point le plus grand agissait avec douceur avec lui.

« Tu t'es coupé ? lui demanda Guillaume en lui lançant un regard inquiet, après avoir observé un instant la paume de sa main qui saignait. À cause du cadre...? C'est ça, Aurél ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête doucement avant de lancer un regard implorant au plus grand, essayant de lui faire comprendre à travers ce regard à quel point il était désolé. Il vit Guillaume attraper le cadre brisé au sol et le regarder un instant, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en confusion, avant de relever le visage vers lui et de lui lancer un regard confus.

« C'est pas grave, Aurél. Je vais pas t'engueuler parce que t'as cassé un simple cadre. C'est de ça que tu as peur ? La photo n'a rien. Et même si elle avait quelque chose... Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Aurélien lança un petit regard incertain à Guillaume, se demandant pourquoi il disait ça, et il le sentit alors caresser avec douceur la paume de sa main sans jamais venir toucher sa blessure.

« Tu viens ? Je vais te soigner, ok ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Guillaume, et le sentit l'aider à se relever en attrapant son avant-bras. Guillaume ne le lâcha pas, le tenant toujours par l'avant-bras et, avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, il le vit remettre le cadre brisé sur la table où il avait trouvé ce dernier. Il lança un dernier regard inquiet au plus grand et celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire afin de le rassurer. Aurélien se laissa alors entraîner hors de la pièce après un dernier regard en direction de la photo et du petit garçon souriant sur celle-ci.

***

« T'as encore mal ? » lui demanda doucement Guillaume lorsqu'il eut posé un petit pansement sur sa plaie et Aurélien observa celui-ci quelques instants avant de secouer faiblement la tête.

Il releva lentement la tête pour regarder le plus grand qui était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui dans le salon et il croisa le regard tendre qu'il lui adressait, faisant imperceptiblement accélerer ses battements de cœur dans sa poitrine. Guillaume lui sourit tendrement, frôlant une dernière fois le pansement de son pouce et faisant ainsi apparaître une douce chaleur dans son corps, avant de pousser un petit soupire. Aurélien lui lança un petit regard inquiet, se demandant pourquoi il soupirait, et Guillaume lui décocha un petit sourire timide :

« Les gens sur la photo... commença à dire le plus grand et Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air attentif. Ce sont mes parents. J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que j'étais sans cœur ou que... Je sais pas... Que je m'en fichais d'eux... Quand je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance que tu aies brisé le cadre de la photo, expliqua Guillaume et il lui lança un petit regard triste, comprenant enfin où c'est qu'il voulait en venir. C'est juste que... C'est seulement une photo, Aurél. Bien sûr que... ça compte ce _souvenir_ d'eux... C'est juste... _Pas eux_ , tu comprends ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, incertain de tout comprendre, et Guillaume poussa un autre soupire en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Mes parents ont disparu en mer quand j'avais dix ans, continua d'expliquer Guillaume et Aurélien haussa les sourcils de surprise en l'entendant lui dire ça. Ils ont été pris dans une tempête et leur bateau a coulé au fond de la mer. Personne n'a jamais retrouvé leurs corps, même 8 ans après. »

Il sentit une grande tristesse l'envahir en entendant le récit de Guillaume et il le vit baisser les yeux au sol, comme si un poids venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. _Ce qui sûrement devait être le cas_. Aurélien avança alors une main jusqu'à son visage pour la glisser dans les cheveux bruns du plus grand, comme tant de fois ce dernier avait fait avec lui, et ce dernier releva le visage en le sentant toucher son visage de cette manière. Il lui offrit un petit sourire triste tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux en pagaille du plus grand et Guillaume le dévisagea un long moment en silence avant de lui offrir un petit sourire à son tour.

« C'est pour cela que je ne vais pratiquement jamais sur la plage, reprit-il en fermant lentement les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à y aller ce jour-là... Hier... Mais... j'ai bien fait d'aller m'y promener pour une fois, dit Guillaume en ouvrant les yeux et en lui offrant un petit sourire qui fit rater un battement à son cœur. Si je n'y étais pas allé... Je ne t'aurais pas rencontré, hein ? »

Aurélien sentit ses yeux lui piquer en entendant la dernière phrase du garçon humain et hocha la tête alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il sentit Guillaume poser une de ses mains sur sa joue et se mettre à la caresser avec douceur en lui souriant tendrement :

« Alors j'ai bien fait... » dit Guillaume en souriant et il ferma les yeux en se perdant dans la sensation de la caresse des doigts de Guillaume sur sa peau.

 _Pourquoi devait-il ressentir toutes ces émotions près de lui ? Pourquoi Guillaume avait cet effet sur lui ?_ Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _devait_ pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas _humain_. Et parce que quand Guillaume s'en rendrait alors compte, celui-ci le regarderait différemment et lui en voudrait de lui avoir caché la vérité tout ce temps. Il ne put retenir un petit sanglot de passer le seuil de ses lèvres et il sentit alors Guillaume l'attirer à lui après avoir caressé une dernière fois sa joue de ses doigts.

« Eh, Aurél... murmura ce dernier en posant une main par-dessus son cuir chevelu, caressant doucement ce dernier pour le calmer. Pourquoi tu pleures...? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est bien, au contraire, non ? Cette rencontre. Tu es peut-être la plus belle rencontre que j'ai faite depuis longtemps. Et même si j'ai encore du mal à te déchiffrer... Mais c'est pas grave, je fais ce que je peux... Et j'ai l'impression que j'y arrive pas trop mal, non ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête contre le torse du plus grand, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son tee-shirt, et laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues sans plus essayer de les retenir. _Ce sentiment qu'il ressentait pour le plus grand... Il savait ce que c'était_. _Il l'avait su dès le premier jour, il n'était pas bête_. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et qu'il n'y avait que d'une seule manière que cette relation pouvait se finir. _Mal_. Demain matin, il aurait déjà à retourner chez lui, au fond de l'océan, et il aurait à laisser Guillaume tout seul derrière. _Peu importe la force de ses sentiments_. Et peu importe toutes les belles paroles du plus grand. Parce que même si en effet celui-ci était son âme-sœur, la personne qui devait rompre la malédiction en lui donnant un baiser, Guillaume ne semblait pas du tout partager les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard pour l'instant. _Et alors, si jamais il s'en rendait compte un jour, ce serait déjà trop tard_. Il se laissa emporter par ses sanglots dans les bras du plus grand, ce dernier tentant de l'apaiser en murmurant de tendres paroles à son oreille et en caressant son dos avec douceur, et au bout d'un moment, il réussit enfin à se calmer et à arrêter de pleurer. Guillaume le garda ainsi près de lui encore un moment malgré le fait qu'il ait arrêté de pleurer avant de l'amener à se redresser contre lui.

« Ça va mieux, Aurél ? » lui demanda Guillaume en passant une main sur sa joue pour effacer ses larmes et il hocha la tête en reniflant, soudainement embarrassé d'avoir ainsi craqué devant lui.

Guillaume glissa ensuite sa main dans sa frange pour dégager celle-ci de devant ses yeux et il lui lança un petit regard timide alors qu'il sentait le plus grand coincer sa tresse de même derrière son oreille droite.

« Tu sais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre l'air après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner ? Je suis sûr que ça nous ferait le plus grand bien, à toi, comme à moi. On pourrait prendre de quoi pique-niquer à l'extérieur et passer la journée dehors. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Est-ce que cette idée te plairait ? »

Aurélien força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête doucement malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait dans tout son être à cause de sa crise de larmes. _Oui, ça lui ferait plaisir de profiter de cette journée à l'extérieur avec Guillaume. Une dernière journée, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait après tout_. Guillaume lui offrit un large sourire à sa réponse et il exhala un petit rire fatigué en voyant ce sourire sur ses lèvres. _Lui aussi, il était la plus belle rencontre qu'il avait faite depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis toujours_.


	8. Partie 8 - La prophétie.

« Tu ne veux pas venir tremper tes pieds dans l'eau, Aurél ? »

Aurélien tourna la tête vers le plus grand en l'entendant s'adresser à lui et le vit sortir de l'eau afin de le rejoindre sur le sable. Il sourit doucement et secoua la tête tandis que Guillaume se penchait vers lui pour attraper la serviette qu'il avait posé à ses côtés avant de se diriger vers la mer. Il le suivit du regard, le même petit sourire sur les lèvres, et l'observa se sécher les jambes et les pieds de la serviette avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'eau ? lui demanda le plus grand quand il fut assis à ses côtés et il lui jeta un regard étonné à cette question. Ou peut-être... tu en as peur maintenant, c'est ça ? Après ton naufrage ? »

Aurélien haussa les sourcils de surprise en l'entendant, encore une fois, émettre cette hypothèse et exhala un petit rire en secouant la tête. Non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'eau. Au contraire. C'était son habitat naturel, sa maison. _Par contre... il était vrai qu'il redoutait un peu le fait de mettre les jambes dans l'eau_. Il craignait qu'au contact de l'eau celles-ci ne se transforment pour laisser place à sa queue habituelle. Du coup, il avait préféré rester sur la terre ferme lorsque le plus grand lui avait dit qu'il allait se tremper les jambes pour avoir moins chaud.

« _Non_ , quoi...? _Non_ , tu n'as pas peur de l'eau ? Ou _non_ , tu n'as pas fait naufrage ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu t'en souviens ? » lui demanda soudain Guillaume et il lui lança un regard étonné devant son insistance.

Aurélien fronça légèrement les sourcils en confusion avant de prendre la main du plus grand dans la sienne et de la serrer faiblement, essayant ainsi de lui faire passer comme message qu'il aimerait qu'il développe sa pensée.

« C'est que... Tu sais... il y a une prophétie... commença à expliquer le plus grand et il fronça les sourcils de nouveau en l'entendant dire ce mot, _prophétie_ , alors que son cœur venait de rater un battement dans sa poitrine. Mes parents me l'avaient racontée quand j'étais plus petit, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent... »

Le plus grand se tut et Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur, sa curiosité piquée par la prophétie dont Guillaume voulait lui parler et voulant savoir de quoi retournait cette dernière à présent. Guillaume dégagea sa main de sous la sienne et passa cette dernière sur sa nuque d'un air embarrassé, alors Aurélien posa sa main sur sa cuisse lui demandant ainsi de continuer son récit.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu tiré par les cheveux mais... apparemment cette prophétie dit que ce que la mer prendra au prince de ces terres, donc _moi_ , elle le lui rendra de la même manière. »

Aurélien fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que tout cela voulait dire, et il sentit alors Guillaume poser sa main sur la sienne par-dessus sa cuisse.

« En gros... Si j'ai bien compris... La mer m'a pris mes parents, expliqua le plus grand et Aurélien le dévisagea d'un air triste, comprenant soudain ce que la prophétie voulait dire par là. Et la mer, en échange, doit me rendre quelque chose. La prophétie dit que ce _quelque chose_ sera sous la forme d'un amour éternel, continua Guillaume et il le vit hésiter un instant avant de continuer. Un amour à... à la voix de sirène. »

Aurélien haussa les sourcils en entendant le plus grand et sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir tout à coup en l'entendant prononcer le mot _sirène_. Avant que son cerveau ne percute l'entièreté de sa phrase. _La voix d'une sirène_. Il n'avait pas de voix. Sa malédiction lui avait privé de cette dernière. Alors... Alors que ça semblait être trop beau pour être vrai... _Est-ce que cette prophétie ne parlait en réalité pas de lui ? Est-ce que l'amour à la voix de sirène que désignait la prophétie du plus grand désignait en fait une toute autre personne ?_ La chaleur disparut de son corps aussi vite qu'elle y était apparut et il sentit un énorme désespoir l'envahir à la place. _Une voix_. Pourquoi est-ce que sa malédiction le privait de justement cela ? Une voix ? _Sans ça, il ne pouvait être la personne dont celle de Guillaume parlait._ Il sentit ses yeux le piquer en pensant cela et il sentit Guillaume resserrer ses doigts autour des siens, par-dessus sa cuisse.

« Je ne comprends pas, Aurél... dit Guillaume en soupirant. Depuis que mes parents ont disparu en mer et que j'ai compris de quoi la prophétie parlait quand elle disait que la mer me prendrait quelque chose... Que j'ai compris que celle-ci était _réelle_... Je n'ai eu de cesse d'observer la mer. De loin, d'accord, mais quand même. J'essaye de comprendre ce que celle-ci est censée me donner. Ce qu'elle est censée _rejeter_ à la surface, en échange de mes parents. Je suppose que ce qu'elle est censée m'apporter... ça doit être une personne... Non ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant. Vu que la prophétie parle d'un _amour_. Mais pourquoi... à la voix de sirène...? Je suis complètement perdu, je ne comprends pas. »

Aurélien sentit ses larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues en l'entendant avouer cela et passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux afin d'effacer ces dernières, se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. _Guillaume avait besoin qu'il le réconforte. Pas lui_. Il le sentit pourtant porter sa main à ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement et il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard triste du plus grand.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Aurél ? C'était pas mon intention en te racontant cette histoire, hein... »

Il secoua la tête, dans l'impossibilité de lui expliquer pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, et vint entourer sa taille de ses bras afin de se blottir contre lui. Il sentit le cœur de Guillaume rater un battement contre le sien au geste inattendu et celui-ci resta immobile un instant sans savoir que faire, avant de refermer ses bras sur lui. Aurélien se retint de toutes ses forces de se mettre à pleurer de nouveau et resserra sa prise sur la taille du plus grand, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci disparaisse. _Et il savait que c'était faux. Guillaume ne disparaîtrait pas. Mais lui, oui_. Dès le lendemain matin car comme lui avait dit la sorcière, il reprendrait sa forme de sirène au matin du troisième jour. _Et il était terrifié de ce moment. Il ne voulait pas repartir, il voulait rester avec lui. Mais sa place n'était pas à ses côtés. C'était la prophétie qui le disait._ La personne qui était promise au plus grand, c'était une personne qui avait une voix de sirène. _Ce que lui, malgré le fait qu'il était une véritable sirène, n'avait pas à cause de sa malédiction._ Peut-être était-ce alors tout simplement une métaphore ? La mer rejèterait sur le sable une personne ayant survécu à un naufrage, comme semblait chercher Guillaume depuis toutes ces années. Une personne dont la voix saurait le charmer par sa douceur. Aurélien exhala un petit rire à travers ses sanglots en pensant à la prophétie de Guillaume. _C'était trop._ _L'ironie était trop belle._ Juste au moment où il pensait que la personne décrite par celle-ci le désignait lui tout particulièrement, elle lui enlevait cet espoir une phrase plus tard. _Peut-être que Guillaume était la personne destinée pour lui. Mais lui n'était pas la personne qui lui était destinée. Et ça faisait tellement mal de s'en rendre compte juste après s'y être laissé croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant._

_***_

« Je leur ai parlé ce matin, lui dit vingt minutes Guillaume alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux en direction de la mer, sans oser se regarder. Les pêcheurs. »

Aurélien se tourna vers le plus grand en l'entendant lui parler pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était écroulé en larmes contre lui. Il lui lança un regard surpris, une grande fatigue s'immisçant dans le même temps en lui, et il observa Guillaume qui regardait la mer sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier se retenait de se tourner vers lui et de le regarder.

« J'avais raison. Ils n'avaient pas de passe-droit et donc, pas le droit d'aller pêcher en mer, expliqua Guillaume qui, il pensa, devait se douter qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'un _passe-droit_ était. Je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient interdits de toutes sorties pour pêcher du poisson et... Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont dit...? » lui demanda Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire.

Aurélien secoua la tête faiblement, complètement épuisé, et Guillaume sembla voir sa réponse du coin de l'œil car celui-ci continua sur sa lancée.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas pêcher du _poisson_. Qu'ils cherchaient plutôt quelque chose de plus... _rare_. »

Aurélien fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots des pêcheurs dans la bouche de Guillaume et attendit qu'il lui dise de quoi ils parlaient, le cœur battant.

« Ils m'ont parlé de créatures marines, considérées comme... mythologiques... murmura Guillaume en plissant les yeux, ceux-ci toujours rivés sur la mer, et il retint sa respiration en sachant par avance ce qu'il allait dire. Des sirènes. »

Aurélien sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en entendant les mots du plus grand et celui-ci se tourna alors vers lui, le dévisageant un long moment en silence.

« Est-ce que tu crois... Que ce genre de créatures peut exister pour de vrai, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et il resta bouche-bée, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Je n'y ai jamais cru mais... en y réfléchissant... ma prophétie... Peut-être que c'est de ça qu'elle parle ? dit Guillaume en lui lançant un regard mi-confus, mi-inquiet. Quand elle parle de... _d'amour à la voix de sirène_? Peut-être est-ce que ce n'est pas qu'une métaphore, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et même... Peut-être... Que c'est ces mêmes créatures qui ont tuées mes parents quand j'avais dix ans ? Peut-être qu'elles les ont emportés au fond de l'océan ? »

Aurélien secoua la tête vivement, voyant à quel point Guillaume semblait au bord de la panique. _Bien sûr que non, tout ça était une métaphore. C'était la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé, lui. Alors il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et ses parents... Bien sûr que son peuple ne les avait pas tués_. Il connaissait les légendes humaines par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient. Les humains les décrivaient comme des êtres sanguinaires à la beauté absolue qui emportaient les marins au fond de l'océan grâce à leurs chants. _Grâce à leurs voix_. _Tout cela n'était que des légendes, ce n'était pas la vérité_.

« Tu crois que je m'égare ? Que je fais fausse route ? » lui demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils et il hocha la tête, lui lançant un regard implorant.

 _Il fallait que Guillaume s'écarte de cette piste. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche trop de la vérité, car celle-ci était trop dangereuse pour lui._ Les sirènes et tritons... Son peuple... Celui-ci avait peur du sien, des _humains_. Et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois... Aurélien ne voulait vraiment pas que Guillaume se retrouve devant eux. _La colère, la détresse, la terreur des siens..._ Il ne pensait pas que ceux-ci pourraient pardonner les humains de si tôt. _D'ailleurs, leurs légendes étaient les mêmes à peu de choses près._ _À toujours décrire les humains comme des monstres assoiffés de sang._ Ce qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il connaissait Guillaume, était faux. Il était persuadé à présent que les humains ressemblaient plus au plus grand qu'aux histoires que ses parents lui racontaient quand il était plus petit afin de le tenir éloigné de la surface. _Il était tellement fatigué de cette guerre perpétuelle entre leurs deux peuples, même si celle-ci n'était seulement dans leurs esprits._ Il laissa glisser sa main sur le sable jusqu'à celle de Guillaume et lui sourit doucement d'un air fatigué quand leurs doigts entrèrent en contact.

« Tu veux rentrer, Aurél ? T'es fatigué ? » lui demanda doucement le plus grand et il hocha doucement la tête, se sentant complètement exténué.

Guillaume hocha la tête et se releva avant de lui présenter sa main pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Aurélien accepta sa main et se releva à son tour, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire reconnaissant. Guillaume lui sourit de même et le lâcha afin de prendre la serviette au sol et de mettre celle-ci sur son épaule. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au château en silence, leurs doigts se frôlant tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, le soleil déclinant dans le ciel derrière eux.

***

Aurélien poussa un petit soupire d'aise en sentant un baiser atterrir sur son cuir chevelu alors qu'il était bien parti pour s'endormir tout contre Guillaume. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé en face de la cheminée après le dîner, Guillaume lui ayant proposé de lui lire un conte traditionnel de son royaume, et Aurélien s'était assoupi au bout de quelques minutes à peine, grâce à la chaleur des flammes qui se réverbéraient sur sa peau et grâce à celle de Guillaume à ses côtés. _Il s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand en pensant à quel point il se sentait bien près de lui et à quel point il donnerait tout pour être la personne de sa prophétie et ainsi pouvoir rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps._

« Je m'en fous de cette prophétie, Aurél. Même si tu ne parles pas, c'est toi que j'aime. » entendit-il une voix douce lui murmurer et il ne sut pas bien si celle-ci était réelle ou s'il était déjà en train de rêver.

 _Comme il aimerait que celle-ci soit réelle. Comme il aimerait que Guillaume l'embrasse et le délivre de cette malédiction._ Peut-être alors celui-ci se rendrait-il compte que c'était de sa voix à lui qu'il était censé tomber amoureux. _Peut-être ainsi pourrait-il rester à jamais avec lui._ Aurélien poussa un petit soupire dans son sommeil et se blottit inconsciemment plus près encore de Guillaume, à la recherche de sa chaleur. _C'est lui qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, alors pourquoi devrait-il laisser une stupide prophétie les séparer ?_


	9. Partie 9 - Le retour.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Aurélien resta un long moment le regard fixé sur le plafond de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, essayant de se rappeler de la veille. _Il était dans son lit_. _Enfin, le lit dans lequel il avait déjà dormi la veille. Dans la chambre d'amis de Guillaume._ Il se demanda comment il était arrivé là, se rappelant alors qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé près du plus grand. _Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a porté jusque dans ce lit ?_ se demanda-t-il en tournant le visage en direction de la porte fermée de la chambre. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un trou béant faire son apparition dans sa poitrine en pensant à Guillaume. _Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Pourtant, il y était obligé_. Dans quelques heures à peine, lorsque le soleil se serait levé à l'horizon, il commencerait à ne plus réussir à respirer correctement. Ses poumons n'étaient pas fait pour vivre à la surface, sur terre. Il l'avait seulement pu ces deux derniers jours grâce à la sorcière qui avait transformé ses jambes ainsi que tout son organisme pour pouvoir s'adapter à la surface. _C'était trop tard. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire comprendre à Guillaume qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui_. Avait-il au moins voulu lui faire comprendre réellement ? _Non. Il avait eu trop peur de sa réaction._ Par rapport a ses sentiments, par rapport à sa véritable nature, par rapport à sa malédiction... Tout cela était bien trop pour le plus grand et il ne voulait pas lui mettre ce fardeau sur le dos. Il voulait le préserver, quitte à rester malheureux toute sa vie, errant comme une âme en peine sous l'océan sans aucune possibilité de revoir le garçon qu'il aimait. _Guillaume_. Il ne pouvait pas le voir avant de partir. Ça lui ferait trop mal. Peut-être qu'il lui en voudrait d'être parti sans le prévenir avant ou sans un au revoir, mais ça vaudrait mieux pour tous les deux. _Il finirait bien par lui pardonner_. _Et peut-être même par l'oublier._ Aurélien se redressa sur le lit et se tourna afin de pouvoir poser ses pieds sur le sol de la chambre. _Froid_ , pensa-t-il, l'esprit ailleurs. Bientôt, il ne ressentirait plus aucune de ces sensations, sous l'océan. _Il allait rentrer. Mais au moins son peuple était sain et sauf_. Il avait réussit à arrêter le bateau qui menaçait son royaume. Il l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire. _Guillaume_ l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire. _Et jamais il pourrait assez le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui._ Il tendit l'oreille un instant pour voir si ce dernier était réveillé et, en n'entendant rien d'autre que du silence, il se leva et se dirigea vers la petite table présente dans la chambre. Il avait vu un dictionnaire et des feuilles traîner sur cette dernière la veille et il s'assit sur la chaise avant de prendre l'imposant livre dans ses mains. _Il voulait écrire une lettre à Guillaume_. Mais il ne connaissait pas l'écriture des mots qu'il voulait utiliser. Alors il allait s'aider du dictionnaire afin de pouvoir écrire ce message d'adieu. Il tourna un instant le visage vers la fenêtre de la chambre et soupira de soulagement en voyant que le soleil n'était pas encore levé dans le ciel. _Ça lui laissait quelques heures déjà pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui dire._

_***_

Aurélien déposa le pyjama sur le bord du lit, bien plié, avant de pousser un petit soupire. _Voilà. Il allait partir. Il était fin prêt._ Il serra la feuille blanche qu'il avait pliée en quatre et qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, cette même feuille sur laquelle il avait essayé d'écrire ses sentiments pour le plus grand et dans laquelle il lui demandait de lui pardonner pour être parti sans lui avoir laissé le temps de lui faire ses adieux. _Parce que ça ferait trop mal_. Il serra le bout de papier entre ses doigts et posa sa main fermée en poing par-dessus son tee-shirt. _Le tee-shirt que Guillaume lui avait donné_. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en pensant à cela, se disant qu'au moins il pourrait garder celui-ci en souvenir du plus grand sous la mer, et vint rapidement se passer une main devant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer davantage. _Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il fallait qu'il parte avant que Guillaume ne se réveille et le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Il pouvait déjà le voir apparaître à l'horizon_. Aurélien passa une main sur le drap blanc qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille afin que ses jambes soient libres de se transformer en queue et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre le cœur lourd. _Il ne voulait pas partir_.

***

Aurélien se dirigea vers la table basse du salon afin de poser le mot qu'il avait écrit pour Guillaume lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas, et vit Guillaume entrer dans le salon lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant entrer dans la pièce et Guillaume lui lança un regard surpris, semblant étonné de le voir.

« Aurél ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Il est encore tôt, tu es tombé du lit ? »

Aurélien le fixa du regard tandis qu'il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique et il vit Guillaume froncer les sourcils avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? C'est pour moi ? »

Aurélien le regarda s'avancer jusqu'à lui sans réussir à esquisser le moindre geste avant de finalement sortir de sa torpeur lorsque Guillaume chercha à attraper la feuille de papier qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

 _Non_.

Guillaume lui lança un regard surpris en le voyant reculer, éloignant le papier dans le même temps de lui, et resta un instant immobile avant d'essayer de l'attraper de nouveau.

« Montre-moi ce que c'est, Aurél. »

Aurélien le repoussa alors et, alors que Guillaume lui lançait un regard confus, étonné de se sentir repoussé par lui, Aurélien lui lança un regard désolé, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction de la porte d'entrée du château. Il remercia ses jambes d'encore marcher et de _savoir courir_ , malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de faire cela, et alors qu'il traversait la porte d'entrée il entendit Guillaume l'appeler dans son dos et se mettre à sa poursuite :

« Aurél, attends ! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas malgré la demande du plus grand et courut, comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à la mer. _Il allait bientôt se transformer, il en était sûr au vu de la place du soleil dans le ciel, alors oui, peut-être bien en effet que sa vie en dépendait._

_***_

« Aurél ! Arrête-toi ! »

Aurélien s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé au bord de l'eau et reconnut la plage abandonnée sur laquelle Guillaume l'avait retrouvé deux jours auparavant. Il se trouvait sur un petit ponton, comme celui auquel s'était amarré le bateau des pêcheurs l'avant-veille, et il tourna la tête de gauche à droite afin de vérifier que l'eau était assez profonde et qu'il pourrait donc plonger à partir de ce dernier en toute sécurité. Il se tourna vers le plus grand en l'entendant l'appeler encore une fois et secoua la tête, le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait suivi jusqu'ici ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit se transformer, ni qu'il comprenne sa vraie nature. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait écrit ce mot._ Il recula en voyant Guillaume s'avancer vers lui et il serra le papier plus fort encore entre ses doigts, secouant la tête de nouveau. _Ne m'approche pas, je t'en supplie_ , pensa-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Guillaume n'en fit bien entendu rien et le rejoignit alors qu'il se trouvait à présent à un pas à peine du vide, venant entourer son cou de ses mains.

« Aurél, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » lui demanda Guillaume, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court lui aussi.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se dégager, mais en vain, de son emprise et il vit Guillaume froncer les sourcils, une panique certaine apparaissant dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Où c'est que tu cherches à aller comme ça ? lui demanda Guillaume et il entendit sa voix se briser tout d'un coup avant qu'il ne l'entende hausser la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Aurél ? T'allais partir ? Sans me dire au revoir ?! »

Aurélien sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine en voyant la détresse dans les yeux et dans la voix du plus grand et il tourna soudainement la tête en sentant les rayons du soleil toucher tout à coup sa peau.

« T'allais me laisser ? Comme ça ? entendit-il Guillaume continuer de lui demander d'une voix brisée et il se tourna vers lui, complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'il allait se transformer devant lui, et peut-être même dans ses bras. J'ai pas réussir à dormir, Aurél. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette putain de prophétie. Je me suis levé en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller prendre l'air et réfléchir à l'extérieur et... Et quand je reviens, je te trouve sur le point de partir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, explique-moi s'il-te-plaît ! »

Aurélien secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue, et porta une main à son cou en trouvant tout à coup qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Il comprit que ce n'était pas seulement dû à ses pleurs et à son palpitant qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et il lança alors un regard paniqué au plus grand qui s'était arrêté de parler en voyant son état.

« Aurél ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »

Aurélien se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes et comprit que celles-ci étaient en train de disparaître, laissant place à sa queue de sirène, et il vit à travers ses larmes Guillaume baisser les yeux vers celles-ci. Il vit le plus grand écarquiller les yeux et suivre sa transformation un instant, semblant complètement pétrifié sur place et le retenant toujours de tomber grâce à ses mains autour de son cou, avant qu'il ne le voit relever le visage et plonger un regard terrifié dans le sien. Aurélien secoua la tête, sur le point de s'évanouir et le cœur sur le point de lâcher, et s'élança dans un dernier effort vers Guillaume. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue légèrement barbue de ce dernier et il plaqua dans le même temps le papier sur son torse. Guillaume retira une main de son cou en le sentant lui plaquer le papier sur le torse afin d'attraper celui-ci et, alors que leurs doigts se frôlaient contre ce dernier, Aurélien rassembla ses dernières forces pour plonger dans la mer. Il sentit les doigts de Guillaume essayer de le retenir, sans succès, et s'enfonça du plus rapidement possible dans l'eau alors que sa respiration commençait à revenir petit à petit. Il se tourna vers la surface lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain d'être assez profond dans la mer et aperçut la silhouette floue de Guillaume agenouillée en direction de l'eau et semblant crier quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement en se doutant qu'il était en train de crier son prénom et versa quelques larmes silencieusement avant de plonger à nouveau afin de s'enfoncer plus profond encore dans l'océan. _C'était fini. Tout était fini. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa famille à présent. Qu'il leur explique que tout était terminé et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre des humains maintenant._ Il se dirigea vers les profondeurs, des larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues malgré l'eau qui l'entourait, et se mit en quête de rejoindre son royaume. _Tout était terminé et il ne reverrait plus jamais Guillaume à partir d'aujourd'hui. Sa vie devenait à présent sans aucune saveur et, par-dessus tout, inutile._


	10. Partie 10 - La malédiction.

Aurélien se tourna sur son coquillage, le regard vide et la queue entourant son corps faiblement, comme pour imiter la sensation d'une couverture sur sa peau. _Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'il était revenu chez lui._ Ses parents l'avaient accueilli à bras grands ouverts, les larmes aux yeux en le revoyant enfin après trois longs jours, et il avait aperçu la sorcière à leur côté quand ceux-ci s'étaient élancés vers lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Celle-ci avait semblé soulagé de le voir de même et, quand il avait croisé son petit regard interrogateur, il avait hoché la tête d'un air épuisé avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de ses parents et de fondre en larmes. _Oui, le royaume était à présent en sécurité, plus rien ne menaçait son peuple. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la surface, il le savait, qui s'en assurait_. Lorsque ses parents lui avaient demandé où il était passé, il avait seulement haussé les épaules, répondant que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et que la seule chose qu'ils devaient savoir c'était que le royaume était à présent sain et sauf. Ses parents lui avaient lancé un regard interrogateur mais il n'avait pas plus élaboré et était allé se coucher sur son coquillage, épuisé et sombrant aussitôt dans le sommeil. _Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour eux mais lui, il avait laissé son cœur là-bas, à la surface. Plus rien n'avait de goût désormais et il restait tous les jours allongé sur son coquillage, à regarder vers la surface et à attendre que le sommeil vienne le cueillir._ Parce qu'il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'il retrouvait un instant Guillaume. Alors, un instant, il ne ressentait plus de douleur dans son cœur et pouvait presque se laisser croire qu'il était heureux. Dans ses rêves, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait à ses côtés en la personne du plus grand et il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. _Au risque de se laisser mourir_.

***

Il se redressa sur son coquillage en apercevant une silhouette se diriger vers lui et il se frotta un instant les yeux afin d'éclaircir sa vue. Il avait des larmes coincées dans ceux-ci, ce qui l'empêchait de voir correctement la silhouette qui semblait s'approcher de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant ce qui semblait être un humain en combinaison de plongée, en ayant déjà vu un dans un livre que lui avait montré la sorcière quand il était plus petit. Il se redressa précipitamment, déroulant sa queue de son corps, et se recula d'un air effrayé. Il voulait s'enfuir, une peur panique s'immisçant en lui en voyant cet humain apparaître devant lui, mais il le vit tendre la main dans sa direction, comme pour lui demander de rester là où il était et lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il se mit alors à trembler, son corps incapable de faire le moindre geste dans le but de s'enfuir, et il observa d'un air terrifié la silhouette se rapprocher de lui petit à petit. Quand celle-ci arriva finalement devant lui, Aurélien était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots de terreur et il la sentit alors poser une main sur sa joue. Son cœur rata un battement en sentant la personne le toucher ainsi de manière aussi intime et il se mit à pleurer sans plus pouvoir se retenir et à trembler, terrorisé du geste que l'humain se permettait sur sa personne alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il le vit alors retirer brusquement sa main de son visage et amener celle-ci, avec son autre main, sur l'espèce de casque qui entourait sa tête afin de l'enlever. Aurélien resta un instant paralysé sur place en voyant Guillaume apparaître alors et il sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Le plus grand lui offrit un tendre sourire et Aurélien aperçut une sorte de pince sur son nez, sûrement pour l'empêcher de respirer de cette manière là. Il approcha sa main de manière hésitante du visage du plus grand, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, et il plongea son regard dans le regard clair de Guillaume lorsque ses doigts tracèrent un chemin sur sa peau grâce à certaines de ses tâches de rousseur. Il vit Guillaume ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer son prénom au contact et la seconde d'après, il le vit écarquiller les yeux d'un air paniqué et poser ses mains sur sa bouche.

 _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ cria-t-il dans son esprit et lorsque Guillaume agrippa son torse par-dessus la combinaison de plongée, il se rappela alors que les humains ne pouvaient pas respirer sous l'eau.

Il attrapa alors le plus grand à bras le corps et s'élança du plus vite qu'il le put vers la surface, alors qu'il le sentait perdre connaissance peu à peu.

 _Reste avec moi, Guillaume. Je refuse de te laisser mourir_.

***

_Réveille-toi... Je t'en supplie..._

Il était allongé sur le sable _,_ Guillaume inconscient sous lui alors qu'il le surplombait, et Aurélien se mit à pleurer, ses larmes tombant sur le visage du plus grand. Alors qu'il pleurait et qu'il sentait sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile dû au fait qu'il était à présent sur la terre ferme malgré le bout de sa queue qui touchait la mer, il sentit le plus grand pousser un petit gémissement sous lui et se redressa pour lui laisser de l'espace pour respirer. Guillaume ouvrit lentement les yeux et lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur son visage, ses sanglots se firent plus violent encore en sentant un poids littéralement disparaître de sa poitrine. Il sentit les doigts de Guillaume se poser avec douceur sur une de ses joues baignée de larmes et caresser tendrement cette dernière :

« Aurél... Enfin, je te retrouve. Enfin je t'ai devant moi à nouveau... »

Aurélien se sentit suffoquer tout à coup et se mit à respirer fortement, arrivant à peine à faire arriver l'air jusqu'à ses poumons, et il sentit Guillaume se redresser précipitamment, le serrant contre lui.

« T'arrives plus à respirer ?! Encore ?! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! Aurél ! »

Il plongea un regard terrifié dans celui complètement paniqué de Guillaume et celui-ci lui parut sur le point de pleurer en se rappelant qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ lui dire ce dont il avait besoin. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, dans l'incapacité de les garder ouverts, et entendit alors Guillaume pousser un juron dans sa barbe naissante :

« Mais oui, putain. L'eau. Qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Reste avec moi, Aurél. Tout va bien se passer, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu n'as pas droit de me laisser, t'entends ? Pas une seconde fois. »

Aurélien tenta d'esquisser un petit sourire, en vain, en entendant les mots du plus grand et sentit soudain ce dernier le prendre dans ses bras, sa queue pendant par-dessus un des bras de Guillaume. Il le sentit entrer dans la mer, en le portant toujours de la même manière, et en sentant l'eau toucher sa peau il commença à reprendre connaissance. Guillaume ne le lâcha pas et Aurélien rouvrit les yeux faiblement en sentant l'air se remettre à passer dans ses poumons. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Guillaume poussa un profond soupire soulagé et il le sentit déposer un long baiser sur son front, faisant rater un battement à son cœur.

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, Aurél. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi... déclara alors le plus grand et Aurélien écarquilla les yeux devant son aveu. J'ai essayé mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors j'ai décidé de venir te chercher au fond de l'océan pour te faire part de mes sentiments... Je suis amoureux de toi, Aurél. _Vraiment_ amoureux. Et depuis avant ton départ. C'est ce que j'avais décidé de te dire après y avoir réfléchi toute la nuit le jour où tu es parti. J'ai pensé à quel point je m'en moquais de la prophétie qui m'étais destiné si celle-ci ne parlait pas de toi. Parce que c'est _toi_ que je veux, Aurél. Pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en fait... _c'est_ toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Guillaume dans un rire, entre deux sanglots. Ce que tu m'as écrit... La malédiction qui fait que ça ne peut pas être toi que ma prophétie me destine et qui nous empêche d'être ensemble ? Si elle est levée, alors rien ne nous empêchera d'être destiné l'un à l'autre, non ? »

Aurélien glissa des bras de Guillaume pour rejoindre tout à fait l'eau en l'entendant dire cela et lui lança un regard larmoyant. _Alors... il l'aimait ? Pour de vrai ? Autant que lui était amoureux de lui ? Et il était prêt à briser sa malédiction et à vivre le restant de ses jours à ses côtés parce qu'il l'aimait ? Mais c'était impossible..._

« Aurél, l'appela Guillaume en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne plus, sa main venant attraper son avant-bras. Ne pars pas. Je sais que tu as peur, mais je t'aime. Laisse-moi te délivrer de ta malédiction. On peut réfléchir au reste après. »

Aurélien secoua la tête, subitement effrayé à l'idée que la malédiction avec laquelle il avait vécu toutes ces années soit levée. _Et puis tous les deux... Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas respirer à la surface et Guillaume ne pouvait pas vivre sous la mer. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec_. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser plus en profondeur car il sentit Guillaume passer une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'instant d'après les lèvres du plus grand étaient sur les siennes. _Il eut l'impression grâce au baiser qu'il arrivait à présent à respirer pour la première fois réellement et sentit une explosion de chaleur dans son cœur, lui insufflant comme une nouvelle vie._ Il avait remonté ses mains sur le torse du plus grand et quand celui-ci mît fin au baiser en laissant reposer son front contre le sien, Aurélien poussa un long soupire en fermant les yeux :

« Guillaume... »

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui venait de prononcer le prénom de l'autre garçon, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait parler à présent et que la malédiction était bien levée. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et il vit l'air d'adoration avec laquelle le regardait le plus grand.

« Ta voix... Elle est vraiment magnifique, Aurél, murmura Guillaume en remontant sa main jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser tendrement, un petit sourire transi sur les lèvres. Redis mon prénom, s'il-te-plaît...

— G-Guillaume...? balbutia-t-il, testant le prénom du plus grand dans sa bouche. Guillaume ? Guillaume. »

Il sourit en entendant sa voix prendre plus d'assurance à mesure qu'il répétait son prénom et il ressentit alors une violente douleur prendre possession de la partie inférieure de son corps, le faisant se plier en deux sous l'intensité de cette dernière.

« Aurél ! entendit-il Guillaume crier son prénom alors qu'il se sentait emporter sous l'eau et il le sentit l'attraper à bras le corps afin de le ramener à la surface.

— Ne me lâche pas ! s'écria-t-il, terrifié, en sentant les bras de Guillaume entourer avec force sa taille. Ne me lâche surtout pas ! Ma queue...! essaya-t-il d'expliquer alors qu'il sentait cette dernière se tordre dans tous les sens, comme si elle était sur le point d'imploser. J'ai tellement mal... Guillaume... Je suis en train de mourir, se mit-il à pleurer alors que la sensation de douleur qu'il ressentait alors lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Je ne veux pas mourir... Empêche-moi de mourir, je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-il en entourant le cou du plus grand de ses bras alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer d'une seconde à l'autre.

— Aurél !! »

Il se calma aussitôt dans les bras de Guillaume en l'entendant gueuler son prénom et il enfouit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il sentait la douleur disparaître petit à petit.

« Ne me... lâche pas... balbutia-t-il entre deux sanglots et il sentit Guillaume caresser son dos avec douceur, lui demandant de se calmer.

— Ta queue, Aurél... lui murmura Guillaume dans le creux de l'oreille et il secoua la tête, poussant un petit sanglot.

— Elle a disparue. Je peux les sentir de nouveau... Les... Les jambes que m'avaient données la sorcière...

— La sorcière ? Quelle sorcière ? »

Aurélien ne put s'empêcher de continuer de pleurer dans les bras de Guillaume, n'arrivant plus à formuler de phrases adéquates pour lui répondre, et il entendit alors une voix l'appeler dans son dos :

« Aurélien. »

Il se redressa contre Guillaume avant de lancer un regard terrorisé en direction de la voix et il reconnut alors la sorcière, à quelques pas de lui.

« S-Sorcière ?

— Aurélien, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as réussis, non ? Tu as trouvé la personne qui devait te libérer de cette malédiction. Et tu as trouvé la personne qui t'étais destiné. Tu n'es pas heureux ?

— Heureux ? répéta-t-il d'un air surpris. Si... Bien sûr que si que je suis heureux... dit-il et il vit la sorcière sourire en entendant sa voix. Mais... J'ai eu tellement mal... Pourquoi... ma queue... balbutia-t-il en lançant un regard paniqué à la sorcière, Guillaume le tenant toujours par la taille. Je suis une sirène... J'en ai besoin. Ma place est sous la mer, avec ma famille. Mon peuple.

— Aurélien... soupira la sorcière en l'entendant. En disparaissant... La malédiction t'a donné ce que ton cœur voulait réellement. Ce que tu veux... Pour de vrai... Au fond de ton cœur... C'est rester avec Guillaume sur terre, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un doux sourire et il se tourna vers Guillaume pour lui jeter un petit regard curieux. Alors elle a changé ta queue en jambes avant de disparaître de toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Aurélien lança un regard paniqué à la sorcière et celle-ci fronça les sourcils en confusion.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas... dit-il dans un murmure et il sentit les doigts de Guillaume caresser sa peau sous l'eau.

— Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais ton cœur le sait, lui, mon chéri.

— Mais... mes parents... Ma vie... Mon royaume...

— Aurélien. Et si je faisais en sorte que tu puisses avoir les deux ? lui dit la sorcière en lui souriant tout à coup, le faisait hausser les sourcils. Si je te disais que tu pouvais avoir des jambes et rester vivre avec Guillaume... Et qu'en même temps, quand tu le décides, tu peux récupérer ta queue ? Afin de pouvoir rester en contact avec ta famille et le monde de sous la mer ? »

Aurélien resta un instant muet avant de se tourner vers Guillaume pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et il se tourna vers la sorcière à nouveau, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine :

« Oui ! Oui, j'aimerai vraiment ça, sorcière ! »

Celle-ci rit doucement et hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre un air concentré pour prononcer une formule en latin. Il sentit une pression sur ses jambes mais rien de douloureux et en le voyant faire une petite grimace d'inconfort, Guillaume resserra sa prise sur sa taille. La sorcière rouvrit alors les yeux et lui sourit doucement, un air apaisé sur le visage :

« Aurélien. _Prince des mers_. Ce fut un honneur de t'accompagner durant ton voyage vers le réel toi. Je te dis à très bientôt, mon petit cœur. »

Aurélien la vit lui faire un clin d'œil et plonger dans la mer, disparaissant tout à fait. Il observa un long moment l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter avant de se tourner vers Guillaume et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle et Guillaume rit doucement, venant prendre son visage entre ses mains.

— À toi de me le dire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve depuis que j'ai vu ta vraie forme...

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant, se rappelant de la scène. C'est pour cela que je voulais partir avant que tu ne te lèves. Je voulais t'éviter d'avoir à me voir comme ça...

— Aurél, ça m'a vraiment pris de court. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Même maintenant, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être dans un rêve, rit doucement Guillaume en laissant reposer son front contre le sien et en caressant sa joue. Mais je ne regrette rien. Absolument rien. Et je ne t'échangerai contre rien au monde. Tu m'entends ? _Rien_. »

Aurélien exhala un petit rire, ému par la déclaration du plus grand, et ferma les yeux doucement.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Guillaume.

— Je sais. C'était écrit dans ta lettre.

— Embrasse-moi. »

Guillaume ne lui laissa pas le temps de se répéter une deuxième fois et il sentit les lèvres de ce dernier se poser avec tendresse et dévotion contre les siennes. Sous l'eau, il sentit ses jambes se transformer en sa queue de sirène comme il le désirait, et il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns du plus grand pour le garder plus près de lui encore. _Il allait devoir rejoindre ses parents pour les rassurer et pour leur expliquer où c'est qu'il était passé. Leur dire qu'il avait trouvé une deuxième maison. Et que celle-ci se trouvait sur terre._ _Mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement profiter du fait d'avoir Guillaume rien qu'à lui_. Lorsque celui-ci mit fin au baiser, Aurélien déposa un dernier petit baiser sur sa bouche avant de venir plonger son regard dans le sien, un sourire transi sur les lèvres. _Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu devant les yeux et, même s'il avait encore du mal à croire en sa chance, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il ferait toujours tout pour protéger ce bonheur qui était le sien._ Parce qu'il était le _prince des mers_ et qu'il était amoureux du _prince des terres_ , et que de leur union reposait la paix et la sécurité de leurs deux peuples.


	11. Bonus - Tendresse.

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Aurélien exhala un petit rire avant de relever lentement la tête, celle-ci étant posée sur le torse de Guillaume, pour venir le regarder. Ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur le lit du plus grand, qui était devenu _leur_ lit depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur que leurs jambes entremêlées semblaient irradier. Guillaume caressait avec douceur son dos nu de ses doigts, le berçant peu à peu de cette manière et il sentit un petit sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air de tendresse pure avec laquelle Guillaume le dévisageait, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ah oui...? dit-il dans un murmure en venant se redresser lentement sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le surplomber. Mais je ne suis même pas parti une semaine...

— Je sais... Mais une seconde sans toi c'est déjà trop, Aurél. »

Un petit sourire attendri fit son apparition sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur envahir tout son être et Aurélien se pencha afin de déposer un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur les lèvres de Guillaume. Il sentit ce dernier remonter sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale afin de pouvoir glisser cette dernière dans ses cheveux mi-longs et il frissonna un instant au contact si doux.

« Guillaume... murmura-t-il dans un souffle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant l'intensité des sentiments qu'il ressentait en ce moment dans son cœur. Moi aussi. Moi aussi... Une seconde c'est déjà trop... Je deviens trop dépendant de toi. »

Il entendit le plus grand exhaler un petit rire contre sa bouche et celui-ci porta une main à son visage, afin de dégager sa frange de devant les yeux.

« Qui a dit... que c'était un problème, ça ? lui demanda Guillaume en lui offrant un petit sourire attendri tandis que de ses doigts il venait coincer sa mèche blanche à présent laissée à l'air libre derrière son oreille droite. Je suis tout autant dépendant de toi, mon amour. »

Aurélien sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir en entendant Guillaume l'appeler ainsi, _mon amour_ , pour la première fois. Il ne put retenir un large sourire de venir s'inscrire sur ses lèvres et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant, se blottissant dans le même temps plus près encore de lui alors que Guillaume se remettait à caresser son dos avec douceur.

« Ils veulent te rencontrer, murmura-t-il contre la peau ainsi dévoilée de Guillaume, lui aussi étant torse nu, et il le sentit arrêter un instant ses caresses sur son dos avant de reprendre doucement.

« Qui ça ? Tes parents, mon cœur ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête dans son cou et vint se mordre fébrilement la lèvre inférieure de nervosité, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

« Tes parents veulent me rencontrer ? Vraiment ? dit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire et en l'amenant à se redresser contre lui sur le lit. Mais je pensais... qu'au contraire ils me détestaient pour t'avoir enlevé ?

— Ils ne... te détestent pas, Guillaume... balbutia-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard triste. Ils étaient juste... méfiants... Et puis... Tout s'est passé si vite... Je peux les comprendre.

— Vraiment ? lui demanda Guillaume en lui adressant un petit sourire attendri et il comprit qu'il ne leur en voulait pas.

— Imagine que toute ta vie ait été régie par une seule chose : _les sirènes sont des êtres sanguinaires et foncièrement mauvais_. Et qu'en un peu moins d'un mois, ton enfant, la chair de ta chair, disparaisse avant de revenir en pleurs et finit par te dire qu'il préfère aller vivre sous la mer avec une sirène qu'il vient de rencontrer. Je peux les comprendre.

— Moi aussi, Aurél. Moi aussi, je comprends tes parents. J'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents s'ils étaient encore en vie. Oui, c'est vrai, ils aimaient la mer... Mais me laisser me marier avec une sirène ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient été OK tout de suite, hein... Y aurait eu beaucoup de débats et de promesses à tenir... »

Aurélien regardait attentivement Guillaume, perdu dans la contemplation de son amant, avant de sembler percuter ses mots. Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage car il vit Guillaume froncer légèrement les sourcils et lui sourire tendrement :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Te... marier...? bredouilla-t-il, la gorge sèche devant ce qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait bien entendu, et il vit Guillaume hausser les sourcils, comme s'il réalisait tout à coup ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Oh... J'ai laissé échapper, ça ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, incertain de ce que voulait dire Guillaume, et il vit celui-ci lui offrir un tendre sourire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, je veux me marier avec toi, Aurél. Pas forcément maintenant mais... un jour. Tu serais d'accord ? Tu accepterais ma demande si je te la faisais ?

— Accepter ? Mais bien sûr que j'accepterai, idiot. » répondit-il en exhalant un petit rire d'une voix brisée.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, de bonheur cette fois, et il eut l'impression que tout l'amour qu'il avait pour l'humain allongé sous lui était juste _bien trop_ pour son cœur. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser tellement il était _plein_ d'amour pour Guillaume. Il se mit à pleurer en exhalant un petit rire, n'y tenant plus, et il sentit Guillaume se redresser sur le lit afin de l'attirer à lui.

« Aurél, ne pleure pas, mon cœur... lui dit Guillaume en venant déposer des petits baisers sur son visage et il tenta, sans succès, de secouer la tête.

— Je suis pas triste... C'est juste... Trop... C'est trop de bonheur, Guillaume.

— Je comprends, mon amour. Je ressens pareil. Et je veux te consacrer ma vie. »

Aurélien se laissa aller contre la chaleur de son amant et se fondit dans son étreinte, les bras de ce dernier lui semblant créer comme une bulle de sécurité autour de son corps. _Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux auparavant. Et, sans surprise, c'était dans les bras de Guillaume qu'il trouvait ce bonheur, encore et encore et encore. Il voulait passer sa vie entière à ses côtés._


End file.
